A Star that Falls to Canterlot City
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure The Friendship Games: Sun and her friends are trying to raise money to go to Camp Everfree for the summer, but come a cross with Falling Star's human counterpart with a hard friendship problem and trouble controlling her new magic. There's also strange force going on at CHS. Can Sun and her friends help with the trouble going on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Club Meeting

At CHS in one of the classroom, students are sitting on the desk and of them are holding Daring Do books or merchandise, or even wearing Daring Do items. This is the Daring Do fan club, and Sun is their president. Sun is at the front of the desk with Rainbow Dash the vice president, Twilight Sparkle the secretary, and finally Quibble Pants the new student and treasurer of the club. Today, Sun has an important announcement.

"Attention everybody! Attention!" Sun calls out.

Excluding Sun, Rainbow, Twilight, and Quibble everyone else are either talking on their phones or among each other.

Rainbow Dash, shouts, "Hey everybody, our president is having an important announcement, so sit down and listen!"

Everyone stop talking or reading, and look at the front where the four leaders of the club are.

Twilight adjusts her glasses, and asks looking a bit concern,"Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, as long as everyone listen," Rainbow protests.

"I don't think it means blowing everyone's ears off like a coach. This is a club not one of your sports team," Quibble mocks.

Rainbow becomes angry and exclaims, "What you say?!"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but you seem to get a bit rough with people and with your interest!" Quibble firmly says in a loud tone.

"At least I like all of her books, and not just her first trilogy!" Rainbow angrily remarks.

The two begin to glare at each other, and this is making an uncomfortable atmosphere for the students of the club.

Twilight firmly interferes, "Rainbow Dash, Quibble Pants, we have no time to argue. Now, can Sun get on with the announcement."

"Yes," Quibble and Rainbow replies, feeling a bit bad for causing a commotion.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks Twilight."

"No problem," Twilight replies.

Sun faces the students and announces, "Alright everyone as you all know, Principal Celestia announced that at the first week of summer we're taking a trip to Camp Everfree. Anyone who would like to go should have their permission slip signed to Principal Celestia's office, and come up with a way to raise money for it."

Everyone start to cheer, and some are saying that they're planning on going to the trip.

"Next, As you all know, later in the summer on the first weekend of July, there will be a Daring Do convertion being held at the Canterlot Convention Center," Sun adds.

Everyone cheer louder, clapping their hands, and stomping their feet in excitement. Sun uses her hands to show the sight of her wanting the students to settle down. That's what everyone do.

Then Sun adds, "Our order of business is to coming with a way to raise money for our tickets, along with hotel room. We are able to bring soe snack for our stay, and make sure to have your props check out by the planners. So does anyones have an idea to help raise money for these two events?"

Apple Bloom raises her hand, and suggests, "How about we do a cafe in the school?"

"Maybe a magic show, and The Great and Powerful Trixie will be the star attraction," Trixie suggests with pride.

Then Rainbow says, "Well, you're magic show will be a good idea. But maybe we should do a talent show, my friends and I can play for it."

"Maybe a haunted house at the old mansion," Scootaloo suggests with excitement.

"No way, that place is haunted!" Apple Bloom exclaims in shock.

Sun becomes a bit confused for a bit, and says, "Haunted? I know that the ghost of Laips lived there, but she doesn't anymore."

"How do you know that?" Quibble Pants asks.

"Believe it or not, Sun actually met the ghost of Lapis herself, and help her find peace by finding her butterflies," Rainbow says.

Everyone becomes silent after hearing it. Sure Sun and Rainbow Dash have dealt with magic, but supernatural is something different.

Trixie says, feeling a bit skeptic, "Trixie believes that is very hard to believe."

"It's alright, I don't expect you to believe it. But it did happened over 3 years ago," Sun camly replies.

Then Sweetie Belle asks, "But if Laips was able to find piece, then how come last night while I was walking my dog I saw a shadowy figure in the old mansion."

Sun, Twilight, and Rainbow look at each other with questionably looks, and are not sure how to answer it.

"Well that is a mystery to me," Twilight says, with a questionable look.

Rainbow nod her head, and says, "I agree."

Then Sun says, "I know it's rather strange, but I'm sure this situation about someone in the mansion will be clea. Right now, let's continue with our meeting."

An hour later, everyone from the classroom are beginning to leave mostly because the meeting is done for the day. Sun and the other leader officials of the club stay there until everyone is gone.

Sun happily says, "Bye everyone, see you the same time next week."

When everyone is gone, Sun and the others begin to gather their things.

As Quibble grabs his backpack, he happily says, "That was a great meeting, Sun."

"Thanks Quibble, and it's nice to have you in our club," Sun replies.

Then Twilight asks, "How are you doing since you moved from Manehattan?"

"I've been doing great, and I'm glad to be the treasurer of your Daring Do Club, Sun," Quibble answers.

Sun giggles and says, "That's good, and my friends and I are happy for you to join us."

"Yeah. Too bad you're more into puzzles and problem solving," Rainbow remarks with a grin on his face which makes Quibble unamused by it.

"Now Rainbow, everyone have different reasons for liking the book. I like the adventure Daring Do does, but I love to learn about the history about the artifacts that she finds," Sun says.

"Me too," Twilight agrees.

"Have to admit, it does sound cool about reading the different treasures that Daring Do has discovered," Quibble say.

"Yeah! Especially on how she dodge different traps and escape death to find it!" Rainbow shouts with excitement.

"Yeah, but she sometimes cut it by a single thread," Quibble bluntly replies.

"Have to agree with you on that, Quibble," Sun agrees.

Then she asks, "By the way, did you heard they're making a movie for Daring Do and the Masked Thief of Marapore?"

"I heard of it, and I can't wait till it comes out!" Quibble happily answers.

Then he says, "I heard that Chestnut Magnifico might be playing Daring Do in the movie."

"I heard it do. She's one of my favorite film stars. In fact, Aria is actually listening of her video about acting skills," Sun answers with glee.

Then Twilight says, "I remember Fluttershy and Rarity love her too."

"And she's very pretty," Quibble adds.

Rainbow grabs her backpack and says, "Come on guys, let's get going."

Rainbow runs out of the room with her backpack and soccer ball. Quibble a Sun grabs their backpack, and are about to leave but end up bumping into each other.

Quibble blushes a bit and says, "Sorry about that."

"No, I should have waitch were I was going," Sun says, with her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Well… I need to, um, get going, bye," Quibble replies, feeling embarrassed. Then he walks out the door holding his backpack.

Soon Twilight and Sun are the only ones left in the room. Twilight makes a sad sight and has something going on in her mind. Whatever it is, is making her very worried about it.

Sun sees the expression of Twilight's face,and asks with concern,"Twilight, is everything alright?"

"Oh… I'm fine," Twilight nervously answers, but Sun can tell something is wrong.

Then Twilight says, "I better get going, my brother is picking me up."

Sun sea Twilight walking past her a sad look on her face.

Sun calmly says, "Bye Twilight."

"Goodbye Sun," Twilight says, leaving the room.

Sun can only see that Twilight is leaving the room with a sad look on her face. But Sun think she knows why Twilight is feeling like this. It's been two weeks since Twilight has transferred into the school, and after what happened at the Friendship Games.

"Poor Twilight, I guess she's still having trouble dealing on what happened to her at the Friendship Games," Sun says in her thoughts with a sad sigh.

Late in the night, Sun is fast asleep in her bedroom. However, Sun begins to move around and whimpers in her sleep . She is having a dream, and from the looks of it, it's a very bad one.

In Sun's dream, Sun is alone in a large city, and is running away from mocking laughter, and fingers pointing at her. Sun is able to run into a room, that looks very different, but it's also empty. Just then, Sun suddenly finds herself at Canterlot City, close to the mansion. As Sun looks around, she turns around to see a dark blue glow heading towards them. Before Sun can run, the light hits her, and starts to scream in pain.

In the real world, Sun shots out of her cover son her bed with a scream and is breathing heavily. Sun feels that the dream is very real and don't know who or what those people are. Whatever it it, it's causing her to shed a lot of tears from her eyes. Sun ends up deciding to stay up all night because of this shocking dream.

At Lapis old mansion, in the main room, the girl name Falling Star is sleeping, but is clouded by the terrible memories. When she is not aware of, she is starting to glow dark blue around her body, and feeling pains. Her hair is also begin to float a bit, and is being to sparkle like stars is on it. The girl, Falling Star doesn't know is that the magic within her is very powerful, and is starting to connect with her negative emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ghostly Rumors

The next day, the girls are at the school cafeteria having some lunch. But as they are eating, they can still hear the people talking about the mysterious going on at the old mansion. There's been a rumor going around people seeing a mysterious figure in the house. Some assume that it' the ghost of Lapis. Others that another ghost has appeared there. The girls are also talking about the rumor that's been going around.

"So what do you think about this strange figure?" Rainbow asks.

"I don't know. I'm beginnin' that this whole ghost thing is nothin' but a prank," Applejack sternly replies.

Adagio scratches her chin as she says, "I don't know, but whatever it is… I'm sure we can figure something out, or let the police handle it."

"I agree," Sonata says while having the taco in her mouth.

Aria groans with an annoyed look, and sys, "Sonata, don't talk with your mouth full."

Sonata swallows her food, and says, "Sorry."

Aria rolls her eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

"But what if there is a spirit in the house after all. Then we should be like ghost hunters," Pinkie says with glee.

Sonata grabs her phone as she happily says, "And we can play this song for the occasion. It's from one of my favorite movies."

Sonata presses the play button, and is starting to play a song. The other are looking a bit confused while Pinkie and Sonata Dusk are following the beat to the song.

Phone plays:

Ghostbusters…

If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood

Who ya gonna call

Pinkie Pie, Sonata Dusk, and Song:

(ghostbusters)

Song:

If it's somethin' weird an it won't look good

Who ya gonna call

Pinkie Pie, Sonata Dusk, and Song:

(ghostbusters)

I ain't afraid a no ghost

I ain't afraid a no ghost

Song:

If you're seein' things runnin' thru your head

Who can you call

Pinkie Pie, Sonata Dusk, and Song:

(ghostbusters)

Song:

An' invisible man sleepin' in your bed

Oh who ya gonna call

Pinkie Pie, Sonata Dusk, and Song:

(ghostbusters)

Pinkie and Sonata continues to sing and dance to the music. Some of the girls are a bit confused, while some are a bit annoyed by their antics.

"The Ghostbusters song again," Rainbow says, rolling her eyes in response.

Adagio facepalm her forehead, and mutters, "I swear, sometime I wonder if Sonata hangs out with Pinkie Pie a little too much."

"You can say that again," Aria agrees with a grumble tone.

"Yeah. I'm saying those two have become two apples in one tree," Applejack replies.

Then Rarity asks, "Don't you mean, two peas in a pod."

"Same thing," Applejack remarks.

"You do have a point," Rarity replies.

Then Fluttershy turns over to Sun and asks, "So Sun, what do you think about those rumors."

"I guess there could be someone in there, but I'm not sure. I'm fact, my mind is still a little bit baffled by it," Sun answers, fiddling her with spaghetti.

Fluttershy and the others notice that Sun is feeling a bit deep i thought, and hasn't been talking to them since lunch has started.

Twilight asks, "Sun, is there something bothering you?"

The other are waiting for an answer.

Sun yawns a bit, and answers, "To tell you the truth, I had the strangest thing last night and that I wasn't able to get much sleep last night."

"What kind of dream was it?" Adagio asks.

"I didn't have much to go on but I remember running through the halls with students that don't recognised pointing and laughing at me. I tried to run away, but I kept hearing students laughing and making fun of me, I even started crying. The last thing I remembered before I woke up was that a light or dark blue or so hit me and it absorbed into my body. I ever know what was it about," Sun answers.

After hearing Sun's dream, the girls are shocked and have no clue what Sun would have that kind of dream. Plus the dream doesn't seem like something Sun has to worry about. There is something the girls are wondering about, is what Sun has the dream at all.

"I think it's pretty bad," Pinkie replies with a sad look.

"But why did you have that kind of dream?" Rarity asks.

"I don't know," Sun sadly answers.

Then Twilight asks, "Do you think our dreams are trying to tell you something?"

"Could be. It… it felt like I was in someone else's head or something," Sun says, trying to think of a logical answer.

Rainbow decides to change the subject, and says, "Well, maybe we can talk about your crazy dream later. Right now, we need to plan our fundraiser for going to Camp Everfree."

Suns miles a bit, and asks, "That's right, are any of your guys going?"

The girls answering saying yes or nodding their heads. Even Twilight and The Dazzlings are planning on going to Camp Everfree.

"I never been camping before, but I think about giving a try," Adagio says.

"I think it will be nice to go to a forest and just relax," Aria says with a grin on her face.

Then Sonata happily says, "And we get to do all kinds of activities."

"Like nature walks," Fluttershy says.

"Roasting marshmellows," Pinkie happily adds.

"I would love to do some rock climbing," Rainbow shouts in excitement.

"Let's not forget campfire stories," Sun says.

The Twilight says, "And get to learn about the floral and fauna of the forest."

"I'm just glad we're going to ruffin it," Applejack says, tipping her hat.

"And I have good outfits for the occasion," Rarity happily adds.

Applejack makes a firm look, and says, "Uh Rarity, we're going to be camping not glamping."

"What's glamping? Twilight asks.

"It's another way for saying glamorous camping or something. It means adding some style to camping even though we're supposed to be doing more simple thing," Sun explains.

"There's nothing wrong about adding a little style," Rarity calmly protests.

"I know there's nothing wrong with it, but the last thing we need is to attract unwanted attention," sun replies.

"Like a grizzly bear! Roar!" Pinkie says as he mimick a bear sound and appearance with sharp teeth.

Sun and the girls star laughing seeing Pinkie bear imitation. They hear the bell ring and leave the cafeteria to their classroom.

After school, Sun decides to check out the old mansion and see if she can find clues to the rumors. Sun hasn't been there since she helped Lapis' ghost find peace and reunited her with her butterflies. Sun is wondering why people re seeing a shadowy figure in the old house. Her answer has been answers when she sees a figure looking at her from the main room.

Sun gasps and quietly exclaims, "There is someone in there!"

The figure leaves the window and closes the curtains. Sun sees thi and runs inside the house to see who is in there. Sun runs upstairs and head into the main room which is Lapis' old bedroom. But when she opens the door, she can see that no one is in there. Sun looks around and can tell that someone has been there, and some old wrappers of food and empty water bottles and cups in a plastic bag.

Sun Asks herself in her thoughts, "So there is someone that's been bere. But where is he or she now? And why are they living here of all places?"

Sun is very skeptical about this mystery. She looks at other places to see if the mystery person is round, but no luck. The only other thing she has found is a small bag, but decides not to look inside. She looks at he watch and knows that she needs to he walks down stairs, walks out of the door, and leaves the house. As Sun is walking the sidewalk, she is not aware that the person, who is Falling Star's human counterpart is watching her. She sighs sadly ad wishes she isn't scared to talk to her, but with what se's been through she doesn't have the strength.

Later in the evening, Sun is having some dinner with Discord and Screwball, her adopted family in the world. They are having some homemade pizza today that Discord has made himself, but has his unique ways of making it. He makes a three way pizza, each third of it has a different topping; cheese on one, pepperoni one another, and a combo on the last one. Nina is having some raw meat in a bowl along with a bowl of water next to the table. As they are eating, Sun explains to them about going to the mansion has seen someone inside. Including the part when she has gone inside and find no one is around.

"So there really is someone inside that mansion?" Screwball asks.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Yes. And by the looks of it. Someone must have made a home there."

"That's strange, but whoever is living there better find a new place to live very soon," Discord says, then takes a bite of his pizza.

"What do you mean?" Sun and Screwball asks.

"Discord and Mr. Rich was talking earlier, and they said that the old mansion is going to be torn down," Nina answers

"That's true my furry friend," Discord says with a smile.

He the presents a cheese pizza to Nina, and ask, "Would you like some?"

"No. I prefer to have raw meat than greasy food," Nina answers. Then continues to eat hr meat.

Sun swallows her pizza, then says, "Besides dad, Nina can't eat pizza. It will make her sick."

"She's got you there," Screwball remarks.

"Yeah, which means more for us," Discord says as he takes another pizza from the tray.

Sun and Screwball began to laugh after hearing that, and continue to have their dinner.

Hours later, Sun is in her pajamas doing some homework on her desk, and is still deep in thought about the person she has seen in the mansion. She is still not sure who the person is, but knows that someone is in there. Nina walks on the desk and see Sun is doing work, but also has her mind wondering.

Nina asks, "Are you still thinking about what you saw?"

Sun looks at Nina and says "I'm afraid so, Nina?"

"You should worry about it too much, but it seems that whoever is living in that mansion is not aware that it's going to be torn down," Nina replies.

"I know, but I can tell that there's someone in there, and it looks like it's around me and my friends age," Sun says.

Nina scratches her ear as she asks, "So what should we do?"

Sun grabs her phone as she answers, "Well, i'm going to tell my friends about this, and tomorrow we're going to see if we can find that person and worn her about the mansion is being signed for demolition."

"Sounds like the right thing to do," Nina says, nodding her head.

Sun begin to text each of her friends about the little adventure she has in the old mansion, and what she has discovered. Especially about that someone has been living in the mansion and it's going to be torn down. She explain to them that since is saturday and no school is going on, she is going to the old mansion to find anything, and ask if the girls can come. It doesn't take long for all the girls to reply and agree to join her. So Sun knows that they're going to do tomorrow and help the person inside. And hopefully the person won't give them any trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Old Manor Expedition

The next day after having breakfast, Sun and the girls are in front of the old mansion. Twilight Sparkle along with her dog Spike, Sun's wild cat, and The Dazzlings have never been inside of the mansion before. Sun and her other friends have been to the old mansion before, but not since they've seen Lapis and her butterflies' spirits. The girls are starting to get an eerie feelings about the mansion, and can tell that it hasn't changed. The only thing that is different is a white piece of paper that shows the demolition permission and the date.

Aria rolls her eyes as she asks, "Are we really going to spend our time in that old messy manor?"

"Yeah. It looks really creepy," Sonata agrees, shivering and herself with her arms.

"I know it's a bit spooky and old, but if there really is someone living in that building, we need to tell them and see if there's a way to help them," Sun says.

"I agree. Who ever is in that mansion can't stay in there or the construction workers tear it down," Applejack says.

"So let's go find us a ghost or something," Rainbow says. Then walks ahead to the old mansion.

Sun and the others follow Rainbow Dash to the front of the door. Rainbow turns the knob and opens the door. When Rainbow slowly opens the door allway, she along with Sun, Adagio, and Twilight take a look. Twilight, Sun, and Rainbow Dash feels a bit spooked by it. Adagio however, is a bit disgusted by how old and dirty the old house is.

"This house is disgusting, and totally out of style," Adagio says in disgust.

Rarity agrees with it, and says, "I can't believe we're once again stepping into this tacky mansion."

"Come on guys. The sooner we find this mysterious person the sooner we can get out of here," Rainbow says.

"Let's try and make this quick because we need to be at the school a 1:30 to begin organizing for the school fundraiser for Camp Everfree," applejacks reminds the friends.

The girls nod their heads in reply. The ten friends and two pets walk inside the house and find themselves in the living room of the old house. They can see that the house looks a lot bigger from the inside. Even if it is old, and covered in spider webs and dust. Like always, the place looks a lot like someone hasn't lived here in years. Sun thinks it's a good idea to spread out so they can search faster.

"Alright guys, I think we need to split up and see if we can find anything," Sun informs.

"Yes, it will be a lot faster," Twilight agrees.

Then Sun says, "Alright Twilight, you search down here with Aria, Rarity, Adagio, and Rainbow Dash, and your dog Spike."

"On it," Twilight confirms.

Then Sun says, "The rest of us will look up stairs."

The girls nod their heads agreeing to the idea. Sun takes Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, and Sonata to the staircase and head upstairs. While Twilight and the others begin their search downstairs. Sun and the others reach upstairs and look to see the hallway going opposite directions. Sun decides to split the group up more.

"Applejack, take Pinkie and Sonata down the left hall, while Fluttershy, Nina and I search from the right," Sun directs the friend.

"Sure thing sugarcube," Applejacks says.

Applejack goes to the left hall and Sonata and Pinkie follow her. Sun, Fluttershy, and the wild cat go to the opposite direction. Fluttershy holds on to Sun's hand a little tight as they both make their way down the hall.

Back downstairs, Twilight and the others are looking around to see if there's anything amiss. Rainbow looks around the kitchen to see that the place hasn't been moved. Just then, Rainbow Dash notices something amiss from the window.

Rainbow calls to the girls, "Hey guys, take a look at this."

Twilight and Adagio walk into the kitchen to see what Rainbow has find.

"Take a look what I found outside the window," Rainbow says, pointing to the window.

Adagio and Twilight look to see why Rainbow is seeing. They are shocked to see that there is a clothes line outside, and clothes are hanging outside, and they're not old either.

"Well, there is definitely someone has made this place their home or should I say… her home," Adagio clarifies.

Rainbow and Twilight look at Adagio with a confused look on their faces.

Twilight asks, "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Working at the boutique has its charms. The style of the clothes along with jeans are consider for females. And judging by the size, I'd Say the person living in here is around your age," Adagio confirms.

"But aren't you the same age as us," Twilight asks, adjusting her glasses.

Adagio chuckles, and says, "Not even close. I was banished here over a thousand years ago, and have been living in this world for a long time. I'm a lot older than I look.

"You… you're pulling our leg aren't you!" Rainbow exclaims with a shock.

"No. Ask Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sun if you want some answers," Adagio remarks with a smirk on her face.

Then she walks away as she says, "Come on, let's go see if we can find anything else that is not old."

When Adagio leaves the room, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are still stunned to hear how old Adagio is very different from her appearance. Then again, they know that she and her sisters have been banished from Equestria for a long time. They decide to continue with the search.

In a different area down stairs, Aria, Rarity, and little Spike are searching around to see if they find anything. Rarity is not liking this idea one bit.

"Ugh! Please remind me, Aria, why we're in this old manor again?! I suddenly remember how glad I'm to get out of there after the last time I was here," Rarity asks, unpleased about being in this old building.

"We're here because Sun saw someone in here yesterday, and we agreed to help check it out," Aria bluntly answers.

Rarity sighs and says, "Don't remind me."

"You asked," Aria remarks, rolling her eyes.

Spike continues to sniff around the floor for anything. He mostly smells dust and other stuff.

"Well, who is staying here doesn't smell dangerous," Spike replies.

"How can you know that?" Aria asks.

"Aria, Spike is a dog. I'm sure he can sense danger better than we can," Rarity remarks.

"Thank you," Spike replies.

Then Aria says, "Well, we were able to find some trash of fast food, and drinks."

"Yes. It seems that someone has been eating out a lot. Think of how high the cholesterol must be," Rarity replies.

"I guess, but why would someone want to live here of all places?" Aria asks.

"I don't really know, but let's see ifwe can search for anything else," Rarity replies.

"You're right," Aria grees.

Rarity, Aria, and Spike the dog continue to search for anything else in the house. So far, the girls downstairs haven't found anyone, specifically their mystery person.

Upstairs, Applejack, Pinkie, and Sonata are looking in some of the room from their half of the house. Each of them search in a different room. So far, they have a bit of trouble because of the old blankets, furniture, and lots of dust around here.

Pinkie sticks her had out of one of the rooms with dust and dust bunnies on her hair, and asks, "Um, were you able to find anything, because I mostly found dust bunnies?"

"Nothing. All I was able to find re cobwebs, and some spiders," Sonata answers, coming out of the room.

Pinkie can see that Sonata has some cobwebs on her hair.

Pinkie walks out of the room as she says, "I think whoever's been living here is hiding from us."

"Or maybe the person is not here right now," Sonata suggests.

Just then, they hear Applejack calling out, "Hey girl, take a look what I found."

Pinkie and Sonata walk to the room where Applejack is. When they look inside, they can see that applejack is in the restroom. Applejack is holding out two bottle, and they look brand new too.

"What are these?" Sonata asks.

"Well, this here are shampoo and conditioner bottles. I found them just sitting on the sink," Applejack answers.

Pinkie and Sonata look at each other with confused look.

Then Pinkie asks, "Did you find anything else, because Sonata and I found nothing in the other rooms?"

"Well, I did find a toothbrush, a bag of dental floss, a hair brush, and a bar of soap," Applejack answers, pointing to each item on the counter next to the sink.

Pinkie and Sonata can see items and can tell they look rather new, and out of place in the old mansion.

"So what did the mean?" Sonata asks, looking a bit clueless.

"I think what Applejack means, is that one one is definitely here. Unless she is living here," Pinkie answers.

"That's right." Applejack answers, nodding her head.

Then something Applejack seems bugged about, and questionably says, "Still, I wonder why we hadn't seen anyone, or at least something that can tell who the person is?"

"Maybe she's scared." Pinkie suggests.

"Could be Pinkie but let's check on the others and see if they find anythin," Applejack says.

Pinkie and Sonata smile at the same time and answer, "Okkie Dokkie!"

Applejack head out of the restroom with Pinkie and Sonata following her. They decide to go downstairs to see how the others are doing. Since they finish looking from their end, they decide to see if the others need any help.

I the main room, Lapis' room to be precise, Sun, Fluttershy, and Nina the wild cat are searching where Sun has first find some of the stuff. Fluttershy is holding on to Sun's shoulders as she tries her best to hide herself from the spooky house.

"Um Sun, a-a-are you sure we should be here?" Fluttershy asks, shaking in fear.

"There's not much to worry about, but we had to find something that will lead us to this mystery person," Nina says.

Fluttershy shyly smiles, and says, "You're… you're right."

"Don't worry Fluttershy, Nina and I will be with you the whole way," Sun says with a reassuring smile.

"I guess so," Fluttershy replies.

Sun, Fluttershy, and the wildcat begin to search around the room. They look around to see that there isn't much around here. They find a suitcase in the closet, and have a few clothes, shoes, and other things inside. They can tell that someone has been living here, but nothing about what the person looks like. When they finish looking around, they haven't found much except for clothes and other supplies.

"Well, I'm glad that we know that someone has been living here," Fluttershy says.

"But, and that the one who is living here is around outrage and it's female, but not enough to tell us what the person or should I say what the girl looks like," Sun adds.

Nina walks over, and says, "It does seem rather strange, and you want to know what else…"

"What?" Fluttershy and Sun asks.

Nina wiggles her eyes as she sniffs around the area, and says, "I'm having this strange sense that we're not alone around here."

Sun turns to Nina, and asks, "How can you tell?"

"Call it instinct," Nina firmly answers.

Nina sniffs as she wiggles her eyes. She is looking around to see if she can sense anything around. When Nina gets close to the balcony, she can hear some footsteps and her ears are wiggling as she hear the noise.

Nina turns to the girls, and whispers, "I think someone's on the balcony."

"You're sure?" Sun asks.

"Positive," Nina answers nodding her hair.

Sun turns to Fluttershy, and nods her head. Fluttershy gulps then nods her head as well. Sun slowly opens the balcony to see that the balcony is empty. The three walk out to see if anyone is round, so far they find nothing. What they are not aware is that, a person or something wearing a white sheet is behind the door and slowly trying to get back inside. Nina ears wiggles hearing the sound, and turns to see the moving sheet. Nina growls loud seeing the figure wearing the cloth.

The person in the sheet scaredly shouts, "Yikes!"

Sun and Fluttershy quickly turn around to see the person wearing the cloth as it runs away.

"Wait!" Sun calls out.

"Come back!" Fluttershy adds.

The two girls along with the wild cat begin chasing after the sheet ghost.

Downstairs, everyone else is in the living room as they disguise what they find at their position of the house.

"So we know that there is someone living in this old mansion," Twilight says.

Adagio says, "And we can tell that it's a female and around our age."

"Not to mention, she has food, drinks, and other stuff she needs to take care of herself," Applejack adds.

"But we still don't know who this person looks like, so we practically out of luck," Aria bluntly replies.

Rarity firmly says, "Now Aria, there isn't a time for such attitude. Sure we don't know who the person looks like, but we still need to find the person before the mansion is going to be tear down."

"So what do we do now?" Aria asks.

"I have no idea, darling," Rarity answers with a embarrassed look on her face.

Back upstairs, Sun and Fluttershy are chasing the person who is running around the room. Sun and Fluttershy try to catch her, but the person is to fast. The person is able to slip past them, and run out of the room. The two girls and the wild cat began chasing her out of the room. Sun runs faster so she can teach the person. The sheet person is making her way down the stairs, but trips at the end of the sheet. Heading down stairs and seeing the person fall, Sun runs quick to catch the person, but they both end up rolling down the stairs, and crashes at the floor down the stairs.

Hearing the crash, Twilight and the others run to the staircase to see Sun and someone wearing a sheet is flat on the floor next to the stairs.

Rarity worriedly asks "Sun, arling, are you alright?"

"I think I'm fine," Sun answers, feeling a bit in pain as she is getting up.

"What happened?" Rainbow asks.

Fluttershy walks down stairs as she explains, "Sun and I were looking in Lapis' room. Nina hear someone at the balcony so we check it out. Then we found someone in the sheet running away. And I think you can figure out the rest."

Then Sun says, "Yeah. We both fell here."

Sun tries to use her right arm to get up, but feels a sharp pain in it.

"OW!" Sun reacts.

Adagio asks in concern, "What's wrong?"

"My arm, it… it hurt!" Sun answers, feeling pain and clutching her arms.

Twilight comes over and takes a look at her arm.

Twilight declares, "It's possible that you may have broke your arm."

"Oh, we need to get Sun to the hospital," Fluttershy says.

But Sun says, "But first, let's see who our mystery person is."

Aria and Applejack help hold the person up, and are able to get the person to sit up, but is not moving. Sun uses her other arm and with Twilight's help are able to remove the sheet off the person. When they do, the girl lets out a shocking gasp.

"No… no way!" Rainbow shockley exclaims.

"It… it can't be!" Pinkie adds with the same expression.

Still stunned, Sun shockley says, "Falling Star!"

Unconscious and being hold by Aria and Applejack, is a girl who looks exactly like Falling Star. She has the same hair color, and skin color as ther friend from Equestria. The ten friends are so in shock that they are not saying a single word. Now they know that it's Falling Star who has been living in the old mansion all the along. Now they need to figure out what to do with her.

Fluttershy quietly suggests, "Um, perhaps it will be best to get Sun and um, Falling Star to the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Star with no Shine

Taking Fluttershy's suggestion, the girls and the animals are able to rush Sun and their new friend to the hospital. After getting examined, Sun right arm is broken and has to wear a cast with an arm sling, while this Falling Star has a broken left arm and a bad bump on the back of her head. Right now, Sun and all of her friends are watching the girl with Falling Star's appearance sleeping in the hospital bed. The girls have a lot of questions going on in their heads, and none of them are sure if they should say something.

Sun decides to break the silence, and says, "Alright girls, I guess we're all wondering about our mysterious guest from the mansion."

"I think all of us are confused about who this girl really is," Aria firmly says, rolling her eyes.

"Yes darling, but is this possible? How can Falling Star is here? And why does she have a suitcase full of clothes here?"

Just then Twilight has an idea and clarifies, "I think I know who this girls is."

"Really! What is it?!" Pinkie shoulty asks, getting into Twilight's face.

Twilight sees that her glasses is a bit crooked, so she adjust them and takes a calm breath.

The Twilight calmly says, "Remember how we all met Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Yeah. I remember how shocked you were when you both were staring at each other with shocked looks," Rainbow says with a snicker.

"Rainbow Dash, let Twilight explain what is going on?" Rarity firmly scolds.

"Fine," Rainbow mutters in anger.

Just then Sun has an idea what is going on, "I think I know what Twilight is talking 's possible that this Falling Star not the same oe from Equestria. This Falling Star must be the one from our world."

Sonata gasps happily and says, "That means we have our own Falling Star from this world."

"Um, but what was she doing in the old mansion?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

"It's a mystery to me," Applejack replies.

"Yeah. And on that note, where she come from?" Rainbow asks.

"That's something we don't know," Adagio firmly replies,rolling her eyes.

"And we don't' even know why she's living in that old relic," Aria adds.

"I think we'll know our answer until she takes up," Sun answers.

"Sun's right, we won't know anything until she wakes up from her condition," Twilight agrees.

"Aw, how long will that be?" Pinkie asks.

"Well, she did got a bad bump to the head after we fell down the stairs. Who knows when she will wake up," Sun answers.

Rainbow gets up from the chair and says, "Well, I think it's a good time that we get going. Some of us need to start with th fundraiser."

"Good idea darling," Rarity agree.

Everyone begin to leave the room. Some of them also want to get some lunch before getting to the school. Before Applejack leaves the room, she notices that Sun is still sitting next to the hospital bed where the sleeping Falling Star is.

"You comin' Sun?" Applejack asks.

"I'm going to stay here a little longer. I want to be sure she's alright," Sun answers.

Applejack nods her head, and leaves the room closing the door behind her. Sun continues to look after Falling Star and is wondering why she make a home in the mansion, and where she come from. There are so many questions that Sun has, and this Falling Star is the only one with the answer.

Sun takes out her journal that she uses to contact Princess Twilight Sparkle. Luckily Sun is alboe to write with her left hand. She grabs a pen, urns to the empty page, and begin to write a message to the princess.

Sun says in her thoughts as she writes, "

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

How are things going in Equestria? My morning was interesting. Yesterday, there was a rumor that a spirit or something was in the old mansion that is going to be torn down. I saw someone in there, and asked my friends to help check it out. After looking around the mansion this morning, my friends were able to find a lot of clothes, bottles, and stuff from fast food stores. We were able to find the person after we fell down the stairs and discovered that the girl must be Falling Star of this world. Unfortunately when we fell down the stairs, she was unconscious with a broken and and a bad bump. I also broke my arm form the fall. I like some advice and see what we can do for her.

Your friend,

Sun"

After finishing her message, she puts the book and pen back in her backpack. Sun looks at the sleeping Falling Star, and is very worried about her. Just then, Sun sees hear the girl monsa in r sleep, and start to turn her body from side to side. Sun can see that Falling Star is waking up.

The girl, Falling Star slowly open her eyes, and look to see the ceiling of the hospital room. Her vision is a bit blurry because of the fall. Her eyes are only half open, and is still feeling a bit tired. She turns and noises someone is in the room. Her vision is cleared to see Sun who is wearing an arm cast and sling.

Sun simply smiles, and says, "Good afternoon, how are you feeling?"

The girl, Falling Star is not saying a word. But she remembers seeing Sun yesterday and this morning.

"Fine, um, thank you," Falling Star quietly answers.

Falling Star is still laying down, and looks to see her left arm has a cast on it. She uses her right hand and feels bandages wrapped around her head.

Falling Star turns to Sun, and slowly asks, "Wha-what...happened?"

"We both fell down the stairs and you were unconscious. We both broke our ams as well," Sun answers.

Then Sun asks, "Can you tell me your names."

Falling Star hesitate at first, and is not sure if she can answer thequeston or not. Then again, she can tell that Sun is very nice, and not like the students she knows.

"Falling Star… My name is Falling Star," Falling Star sadly answers.

"And… can you tell my where your from… or why you were in the old mansion?" Sun asks with a concern look.

Haring the questions, Falling Star turns her head, and holding her tears. She then starts to whimper in fear. Seeing the expression on Falling Star's face, Sun can tell that something must have happened to her. Before Sun can ask anymore, a strange dark blue aura behind to surround Falling Star's body, and her hair begins to rise up in the air. Sun is shocked to see this, and the feeling is very familiar. What's more, she knows that that feeling is… some reason, somehow, Falling Sta has Equestrian Magic in her body. Rightnow, Sun needs to help calm her down.

Sun walks to the otherside to see Falling Star's face, and calmly says, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I really want to help you."

Falling Star stops whimpering hearing the calm words, and is able to calm down toon. She opens her eyes to see Sun with a calm and reassuring smile on her face. When Falling Star begins to calm down, the aura disappears and her hair is floated back on the pillow of he bed.

Sun calmly asks, "Are you alright?"

"I… I think I'm fine, but…" Falling Star explains, but silence after that.

"But what?" Sun asks.

"I don't know if there anything you an do to help me. Also, I've been having this strange feeling since I got here," Falling Star answers.

Sun has an idea on what Falling Star is talking about, and asks, "Does this have something to do with the strange aura I saw you gave out?"

"Yes," Falling Star answers, nodding her head.

"How did you obtain it?" Sun asks.

"I don't actually know. It all happened so… fast. I was walking on the street and that's where I found the mansion, the next thing I new a dark blue shimmering aura hit me, and went inside my body," Falling Star answers.

Sun takes into Falling Star's explanation, and wonder where that strange magical aura come from. What's more Sun can sense that it's Equestrian Magic. Whatever is the matter with Falling Star, she's too afraid to talk about her troubles.

Before Sun and asks, the door opens and Doctor Stable. He is holding two clipboard with Sun and Falling Star's medical status. He looks on the bed to see that Falling Star is awake and walk towards her and Sun who is sitting next to her.

"Hello you two, how are you both doing?" Doctor Stables asks.

"I'm fine," sun answers.

"I'm… okay, I guess," Falling Star quietly answers.

"That's good. I have your statues and I had to say that you both have injured your arm pretty bad," Doctor Stables answers.

Then Sun asks, "How long will it be until we can have these casts off?"

"I'd say around ten weeks," Doctor Stables answers, looking at the papers.

Sun sighs, and says, "Guess that means I can't help my friends with the fundraiser for Camp Everfree."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure there are something you can do to help out. You just can't use you arm for a while," Doctor Stables says.

"Okay," Sun replies nodding her head.

Then Sun asks, "But what about the bump Falling Star has?"

Doctor Stables looks at the paper, and says, "Well, I like to keep her in the hospital overnight for observation, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

Falling Star sadly looks down, and says, "Thank you doctor."

Doctor Stables and Sun can see the sad look on her face. They wonder what Falling Star has going on in her mind.

Sun looks at Doctor Stables and asks, "Doctor, do you have any information on Falling Star. Maybe even medical record."

"I'm afraid not. In fact, I don't think this girl is even from Canterlot City," Doctor Stables answers.

Sun feel like she's back to square one. One thing she doe know, this Falling Star is not from around here, and lived somewhere else.

But the doctor says, "But I'll ee if I can find sme files abou her from other medical locations

Falling Star becomes scared and exclaims as she shots herself sitting up in bed, "No! Please! Don't do that!"

Sun and Doctor Stables becomes shocked after hearing her shout like that, and she looks like s hs seen a ghost. Sun is starting to figure out why Falling Star acted like that, and the way she acted,it's like she doesn't want anyone to know about her. She puts all the clues together and comes with a conclusion.

Sun asks with concern, "Falling Star, did you… ran away from home?"

Falling Star looks at Sun who is showing a worried look. Falling Star ends up remember about her troubles, and begins to shed tears from her eyes. She then lays back in bead and pulls the covers over her head. Sun can hear her crying.

Sun turns back to the doctor and asks, "Doctor, do you think there's a way to get her to tell us what happened. I… I think something terrible must have happened to her that made her come here, and settled in Lapis' mansion."

"I can try, but it seems that she had gone through a kind of mental dilemma that caused her to become a bit insecure. I still like to keep er for observation and I can let her go the next day," Doctor Stables says.

Just then Sun has and idea, and says, "Doctor, if I can get permission from my father, then can Falling Star stay with my family for a while."

"I don't see why not, but it's mostly upt to her," Doctor Stables answers.

Sun nods her head in reply.

Sun walks over to Falling Star who is till in the covers, and asks, "Falling Star, I need to get going right now, but I promise to be back tomorrow. If you want, you can com stayin my house, and I'm sure my dad will say it's okay for you to stay."

In the covers, Falling Star sadly mutters, "I'll.. I'll think about it."

Sun smiles a bit seeing that Falling Star at least answers. Sun then leaves the hospital to go meet her friends. She has a lot to tell them, and a lot to think about. She also needs to talk to her dad when she gets home, an explain to him about the situation with her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Visit From Chaotic Eris

Back at the school, the girls are at doing one of their fundraiser for going to Camp Everfree. This fundraiser is a bake sale, and it's going pretty gather to buy some sweets and goodies, especially Applejack and Pinkie's homemade desserts. The girls are passing them sweets and receive money in the profess.

"The fundraiser is going pretty well," Applejack says, feeling pleased.

"Yeah, I'd say we'll earn enough money to go to Camp Everfree in no time," Rainbow says, with excitement.

She turns to Twilight and asks, "So how much money did we made?"

"Well, after careful analysis on each dessert we sell and customers bought, I'd say we were able to make half of the money all ten of us," Twilight answers, holding the money box.

"Sounds like we're making pretty good progress," Aria says.

"Yeah, and these cupcakes are delicious," Sonata says with cupcake in her mouth, and holding two in her hands.

Aria and Adagio roll their eyes seeing Sonata eating some of the product they're selling.

Adagio turns to the others and says, "I'll be sure Sonata pays for it."

The others start giggling by it. The others turn to see Sun walking over to the stand, and still wearing the arm strap and a cast.

Pinkie runs over to Sun, stands in front of her, and happily asks, "Hey Sun, how was the hospital."

"It's fine. I had to wear this cast for a few weeks, and I can't help you all with the fundraiser much," Sun answers.

"That's okay, you can help us some other way. Come on, we want to show you how much progress we did," Pinkie happily cheers.

Pinkie grabs Sun's other arm and drags her to the table where the others are. The girls are happy to see Sun, and not in the hospital.

"Hi girls," Sun says.

The girls say hello, and Sonata says it with a little cupcake in her mouth.

Then Twilight asks, "So how did it go?"

"Well, for one, Falling Star has woken up, but will need to stay in the hospital for the night," Sun answers.

"Sounds like a very good idea," Fluttershy agrees.

"Were you able to talk to her?" Rarity asks in concern.

Sun sadly sighs, and answers, "You can say that."

The girls can see the sad look on Sun's face, and can tell something happened.

Applejack asks with concern, "Is everythin' alright, sugarcube."

"No. I was able to talk to her, but I think something's' wrong with her," Sun says.

Sun begins to explain the girls about her conversation with Falling Star, and finding out that she might have magic in her. What is most shocking is that Sun's suspicion of Falling Star running away, and doesn't want anyone to know where she lives is a big problem.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're telling us that Falling Star might have runaway from home?!" Applejack asks in shock.

"I know it seems impossible, but the way she acted towards the doctor about checking her information got her schared. And when I asked her, she covers herself in the blanket and started crying," Sun explains.

Fluttershy worriedly asks, "Oh dear, what could have happened to her that caused her to runaway from home?"

"I don't know, she was too upset to talk," Sun sadly answers.

"Then what can we do?" Adagio asks.

"I was able to talk to my dad, and he said that she can stay at my house. I had to explain to him about her being the Falling Star of this world, and that I broke my arm..." Sun explains, but stops.

Then the girls ask, "And?"

"And he said that someone special will be picking my and Screwall up from school, but he said that it's a surprise," Sun answers with questionable look on her face.

The girls look at each other with a confused look, an wonder who that person can be.

"And who would that be?" Aria asks.

"I don't know, he sad that she is very excited to see us," Sun answers, scratching her head.

"And she said it's a surprise. You should never ruin a surprise," Pinki adds, happily.

"Right," Aria replies, rolling her eyes.

As the girls are trying to figure out who the person is, they begin to hear some loud, thundering noises. They look to see someone some is running towards them, fast and hard. Sun and the girl gasp in shock, while The Dazzlings and Twilight are confused to see who is coming. The person is none other than Eris, Discord's twin sister, and Sun and Screwball's aunt.

Runnin towards then, Eris happily cheers, "Sunny! Come to you auntie Eris! Come to Auntie Eris!"

Eris runs so fast, that Sun is unable to say anything. Eris grabs her, and begins to hug her and spinning herself around. Rainbow and the others are a bit surprised to see her here, while Twilight and The Dazzlings are a bit confused.

Twilight turns to the others, and asks, "Um guys, who exactly is this woman?"

"Yeah. She looks like a Lady version of Discord," Sonata questionably replies.

Applejack giggles nervously, and answers, "Um guys, this is Eris, Discord twin sister and… Sun's aunt."

"Aunt!" Twilight and The Dazzlings shockley exclaim.

"Yeah. That's her alright," Rainbow remarks.

"And as you can see, she has the same personality as Discord and Screwball," Rarity adds.

The Dazzlings and Screwball look at Eris sining Sun around, and can tell the similarities between her, Discord, and Screwball.

Adagio skeptical says, "I have to admit, I see the resemblance."

"Yeah, and the personality," Aria adds.

"I kind of like her," Sonata replies.

After spinning herself and Sun like a top, she stops and gives Sun a big hug.

She happily says, "It's so good to see you again, Sunny!"

"It's nice to you too, Aunt Eris," Sun adds with a giggle.

"So what's going on here?" Eris asks.

"Nothing much, we're having a fundraiser to help raise money to got to Camp Everfree," Sun answers.

"Camp Everfree. I hadn't been there since I was a kid. Discord, Luna, Celestia, Sombra and Hope was there as well," Eris says with glee.

Eris notices Sun's arm and shockley asks, "What happened to your arm?!"

"I… fell down the stars in an old mansion," Sun nervously answers with her cheeks turning red.

"Lapis' mansion? I hadn't seen that place in years. I thought they torn it down," Eris questionably replies.

"Eyupe. We were able to find a girl named Falling Star who made the mansion a home," Applejack says.

"And she didn't know to was going to be torn down," Rainbow Dash adds.

Then Fluttershy says, "And we don't even know where she lives."

"And when Sun was with her, she was too upset to talk," Rarity sadly adds.

Eria takes into what the girls are talking about, and cancel that this is a problem. Eris turns her head and noties four new girls in Sun's group.

She smiles and asks, "So Sun, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

Sun and the girls realizes that Eris has never met Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio and her sisters before.

Sun says, "Eris, these are my friends, Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," Twilight politely says.

"Adagio Dazzle, and her sisters, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk.

"Hello," Adagio replies

"Hey,"Arai says.

Sonata waves her hand, and says, "Hi."

"Well, it looks like you grew a lot of friends since I last saw you, "Eris says with a smile.

Then she asks, "So where is my younger niece."

"She's with Scootaloo and the others exploring the bake sale," Rainbow says.

Then Fluttershy shyly asks, "Would you like some?"

"Sure, I would love some," Eris answers with a big smile on her face.

"Auntie Eris!" A familiar voice cries out with glee.

Everyone at the stand turn to see Screwball and the others heading towards them. Screwball runs to Eris and gives her a hug. Eris hus her back.

Eris happily says, "Hey my little chaotic monkey, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. My friends are too," Screwball replies.

Eris turns to see Apple Bloom and the girls coming and happily says, "Hi girls."

"Hi Eris," the Crusaders reply.

Then Applejack, Apple Bloom, do you think you an your friends can help us out. Sun broke her arm and we could really use the help."

"And we're making this as part o your community service for the Anon-A-Miss incident," Pinkie adds getting into the girls face.

Then girls nod their heads agreeing to the idea. Apple Bloom and the others begin to help hem out with the bake sale. Twilight is a bit confused, and wonder what Pinky means by the Anon-A-Miss incident.

"Anon-A-Miss? What's that?" Twilight asks.

Sun and her friends look at each other with concern looks. They don't really want to tell Twilight about thirone christmas turned into a big mess.

"Let's just say that it was one christmas and was a bit hard to forget, and… it's something we really want to forget," Sun sadly answers in a calm way.

Twilight questionably says, "Okay?"

"Anon-A-Miss? Are they still being punished for it?" Eris asks.

"Unfortunately yes. They agree to give any help that I need for all of this year," Sun answers.

Then Eris smiles an says, "By the way, I remember getting a letter from my brother that you're in a band with your friends. I really love to listen the music you play."

Sun looks at her friends, and all of them nod their heads with smiles on their faces. Meaning that they are delighted to play a song for Eris. Of course, they agree to do it after the bake sale.

Hours later, the bake sale has come and gone. The school are able to make a lot of money for them to go, but still have some way to go before they can go to their special trip. Sun and all of her friends are in the music room with their instruments and microphones, ready to play. Eris, Screwball, and her friends are sitting on the floor waiting for them to play.

Rainbow shows a grin on her face, and asks, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The girls cheer.

Pinkie taps on her drum sticks as she shouts, "One, two, three, four!"

With that the girls begin to play their instruments. Twilight and The Dazzlings are standing in front of some microphones. Sun picks up the microphone and starts singing.

Sun:

We know how to dare

We know how to dream

Tonight is the night

What we wanna be, we'll be

We're gonna make it through

Just then, Sun and her friends, excluding Twilight begin to admit magical aura.

Sun:

Let's conquer the fears

Take every chance

Hold back the tears

What we wanna be we'll be

We're gonna make it through

Sun then begins to transform to her pony form.

Sun:

Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

The Dazzlings, and the Rainbooms begin to transform to their pony form with wins, ears, extended tails.

Sun, Twilight, and The Dazzlings:

And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Sun:

Cause the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Sun, Twilight, and The Dazzlings:

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Sun:

Shining here in front of you

Eris, and the kids are excited to see the performance. Eris is impressed to see the girls transforming like that. Sun and her friends continue to her from.

Sun:

Give everything

And don't be afraid

Be true to yourself

If you wanna live forever

You're gonna make it through

You're gonna make it through

Out of our heads

Into our hearts

Close to the edge

Ready to start

Sun, Twilight, and The Dazzlings:

And it's so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Sun:

'Cause the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Sun, Twilight, and The Dazzlings:

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Sun:

'Cause the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Sun, Twilight, and The Dazzlings:

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

What Twilight is not noticing is that she is starting to admit an aura around her body too.

Sun:

Shining here in front of you

It feels so good

Shining here in front of you

Shining here in front of you

Sun, Twilight, and The Dazzlings:

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Sun:

'Cause the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Sun, Twilight, and The Dazzlings:

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Dancing on the air

It feels so good

Nothing can compare

Sun:

'Cause the beat in our hearts

Is the beat of the charts

Sun, Twilight, and The Dazzlings:

Like a spotlight we're cutting through

It feels so good

Sun:

Shining here in front of you

When they finish their song, Eris and the kids begin to clap and cheer for the band. Sun and her friends are happy because of the performance they put on, and that they are able to transform. The girls begin to laugh and re very happy.

Twilight is laughing too, until she looks at her hands. She becomes spooked to see a strange magical aura around her body. In panic, Twilight runs out of the room and everyone else see her. They become surprised and concern to see Twilight running away as she shows a purple aura around her body.

Rainbow breaks the silence, "What's wrong with Twilight?"

Everyone else in the room are confused on why Twilight runs out of the room like that. Sun seems to be the one who notices Twilight scared expression, and i starting to see why. Sun's suspicious has something to do with the last time Twilight has been exposed to Twilight. Worried to put any pressure on Twilight, she decides to give her some alone time until she calms down.

In the girls restroom, Twilight is in one of the restroom stall sitting on the ground with her knees close to her face. She begins to shake like a leaf. She looks at her hands to see that the magical aura is gone, but covers her face on her knees again. She is very worried about the results of it, and what she is afraid of. She's afraid that Equestrian Magic will transform her into Midnight Sparkle again, and will end up destroying everything and everyone she cares about.

So Good from Bratz


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trouble with Magic and Friendship

The next day in Sun's bedroom, Falling Star sitting on Sun's bed with a sad look on her face. She looks around to see the books, and other stuff Sun has. What really catches her attention is the picture that is on the desk. She grabs it so she can get a better look on it. She sees Sun with all of her friends, and some of them have pets. Falling Star sighs with sadness and wishes she can have friends just like Sun does.

Just then, Falling Star hears the door opens and look to see Screwball coming into the room with a smile on her face.

Screwball walks over to Falling Star and says, "Hi Falling Star, it's very nice to meet you. My sister told me that you'll be staying with us for a little while.

"Um, yes," Falling Star quietly answers, and slowly nodding her head.

"It's okay that you feel about shy. Sun was the same way when she moved here, but no she feels like she is part of the family," Screwball happily relies.

Thn Screwball says, "I'll be you're hungry, right?"

Right on cue, Falling Star's stomach begins to growl like crazy.

Falling Star blushes a bit and says, "I hadn't eaten very much for the past few weeks."

"Good. Now come on, lunches just about ready. We're having pizza," Screwball cheerfully says.

"Um, okay," Falling Star sheepishly replies.

Screwball grabs Falling Star's other hand that is not in a cast, and drags her out of the room. Falling Star is able to put the picture back on the desk as she is being dragged out of the room.

At the dining table, Sun, Discord, and Screwball are eating their pizza. Falling Star simply looks at the plate, and then looks back at the three family members. Falling Star then grabs hold of her pizza and slowly eats it. Sun looks at Falling Star and can see the sad expression on her face, and wants to help her.

Sun calmly asks with a reassuring smile, "So Falling Star, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine.. I guess," Falling Star quietly answers. Hen continues to eat her pizza.

Sun, Discord and Screwball look at each other and can tell that Falling Star is still a little upset to talk.

Screwball asks, "Falling Star, why were you sleeping in that old house."

"Let's just say, I have nowhere else to go," Falling Star sadly answers.

"But why? Where did you live?" Sun asks.

Falling Star looks down, and mutters, "I don't wanna talk to it."

"It's okay, but there is something else I want to ask you about," Sun replies.

"What is it?" Falling Star replies.

"It's about the strange magic you have. Have you… in a way experienced strange side effect since you were hit by it?" Sun asks, but trying to be calm about it.

Falling Star stops eating and tries to think about the magic that has hit her. She tries her best to think about it. So far, Falling Star is making a sad look on her face.

She sadly answers, "I'm sorry, but I haven't really notice much, other than it makes my hair levitates, sparkles, and showing this strange aura around my body."

Sun is very confused about it, and wonder why Falling Star can't seem to remember anything about the magic she has within her. In fact, Sun has no clue where that kind of magic come from. All she knows, is that this kind of magic is Equestrian.

Just then, the four sitting on the table hear knocking coming from the door.

Sun gets off of the chair as she says, "I'll get it."

Sun goes to the door to see who it is. Sun opens the door to see Applejack and her sister, Apple Bloom, Rarity and her sister, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo are here.

"Hi girls, what are you doing?" Sun asks with glee.

"We're here to see our new friend. Plus Apple Bloom and the others are here for their sleepover with Screwball tonight," Applejack answers.

Sun giggles and says, "Don't worry, I remember."

Then Rarity sadly says, "Plus, Principal Celestia and Discord to come to the school right away. She tried calling him, but he didn't answer."

"What happened?" Sun asks.

"She said that it's more of an… important staff meeting," Rarity replies.

Sun can tell that thi must be serious, so she nods her head and lets the girls inside. Sun leads the girls to where her family and friend are.

"Dad, Rarity told me that Principal Celestia tried to call you but didn't answer," Sun says.

"Actually I did saw it, but I at least wanted to eat first," Discord remarks. Then takes a bite of his pizza.

"Well, it looks like you'll be going to an important staff meeting at the school after you finish lunch," Sun firmly says.

Discord simply nods his head in reply.

She then calmly says with a smile, "And Screwball, your friends are here for your sleepover tonight."

The Crusaders happily says, "Hi Screwball!"

"Hi girls," Screwball happily says with her mouth full.

Sun giggles, and says, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Screwball rolls her eyes, and swallows her food. Since she is finish her pizza, she gets up from her seat, and goes up stairs with her friends to plan their sleepover tonight. Discord finishes his pizza, and leaves to get ready to head to the school. The four friends are now alone with the sad guest.

Rarity calmly says, "Hello Falling Star, I see you are doing well."

"Thank you," Falling Star quietly replies.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash look at each other with straight looks on their faces, and are kind of concerned at the same time.

Applejack turns to Sun and asks, "Is she… goin' to be okay?"

"Honestly, I don't really know," Sun answers.

Rainbow comes up to Falling Star, and asks,"Hey kid, can you tell us what's bugging you?"

"No!" Falling Star firmly answers.

Rarity sternly glares at Rainbow and asks, "Rainbow Dash, was that really necessary?"

"Then how do you expect to get a answer out of her," Rainbow protests.

Rarity tries to think of something, but shakes her head shrugging her shoulders, meaning that she doesn't have an answer.

"I think we just need to wait until she is ready to talk, even if it means taking this a little at the time," Sun says.

"You do got a point," Rarity agrees.

Then Sun asks, "But the way, where are the others?"

"Well Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy have work today so they can't be here today.," Rarity answers.

What about Twilight?" Sun adds.

Rainbow answers while scratching her head, "I went over to her house, but Shining Armor her brother said that she is busy today, and can't be with us today."

Sun sighs sadly and says, "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Applejack ass looking confused.

"Girls, I think something is bothering Twilight and I think it had something to do with what happened at the Friendship Games," Sun explains.

Why do you say that?" Rainbow asks.

Sun scratches her chin as she says, "Well for one, I noticed that Twilight was giving off magical energy and got scared. Second, a couple of times, I've noticed that Twilight was feeling a bit… scared when we transformed."

"But why?" Rarity asks with concern.

"I think I know why, but I think I need to talk to her first," Sun answers.

She looks at Falling Star and says, "But first, let's see if we can help our new friend today."

"How?" Applejack asks.

"Easy, we can show her around town and see if we can know about her more," Sun answers.

Applejack and the others think about the idea. They all smile and simply nods their heads in reply. Falling Star does think it will be nice to see more around the city, but not sure people will react towards her, especially when she has a broken arm and a bandage wrapped around her head.

Sometime later at CHS gym, all of the staff members including Discord are inside for an important meeting. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are on stage standing in front of a microphone.

Principal Celestia hold the microphone, and says, "Alright, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here."

Everyone nod their head in reply.

Then Vice Principal Luna says through the microphone, "We called you all here because of some… strange occurrence that happened last night."

"Last night, a few security guards caught something… mysterious, and gave them a dreadful fright. They believed they have saw… a ghost," Principal Celestia explains, feeling a bit unsure about the details.

Everyone begin to whispers to themselves about this unusual situation. Some off the staff members think it was some students doing a prank. Others are unsure because of the magic situation that happened at the school a few times.

Discord stands up who is at the front row and says, "A ghost. That sounds very interesting. Maybe we should call some ghost hunters."

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna firmly stares at Discord and his little insult.

Principal Celestia calmly says, "Discord, none of the officers got a good look on what it is. They think that it's a ghost, but said that there was something unusual about it."

"Like what?" Discord asks, arching his eyebrow.

"Well, they said that the ghost seems to be about a young height and looks like a girl. They also reported that it's a dark blue color," Vice Principal Luna explains.

"And for some reason this ghost is throwing objects like chairs desk, and supplies around the room like a child throwing a tantrum," Principal Celestia adds with concern.

Discord blinks a few times and says. "Oh?"

Then Ms. Harshwhinny gets up and says, "I'd say this has to be some kind of prank."

"I don't know Ms. Harshwhinny, this could be one of those out of control magical nonsense that's been going on a few time," Cranky Doodle sternly suggests.

"Now dear, try to calm yourself," Matilda says.

Cranky sighs with a smile, and says, "Yes dearie."

Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Discord simply roll their eyes seeing the two couples being lovey dovey over each other.

Then Discord asks, "So what do you think we should do about it?"

"Well, I kind of have an idea on how to figure this out. If this is a magic problem, then we're going to need a few experts for the job, but we need to wait to be sure," Principal Celestia answers.

"Why wait?" Discord asks.

"We don't know if this is going to be a one time. Plus, we need to be sure if we can get a better view on what we're finding before we ask them for our assistance," Principal Celestia explains.

At the mall, Sun, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash are showing Falling Star around. Falling Star is feeling a bit weary about being in the neighborhood. She looks to see all the different stores, and all of the different people. For some reason, they all seem so… friendship in this city. Not like the town she has left behind.

Rainbow comes up to Falling Star, and asks, "So Falling Star, how are you feeling?"

"I'm… I'm feeling a little better," Falling Star answers with a small smile.

"That's good, because we're meeting some of our friends here," Rarity says with a smile on her face.

"Um… like who?" Falling Star asks looking a bit confused.

She gets her answer when she hears someone happily cheers, "Hey girls! Over here!"

The girls look at the direction of the calling to see the Dazzlings at the food court. Sonata is waving her hand trying to get her attention .Of course, the cheerful screaming is enough to do so. They walk over to them to see them having some smoothies.

Sonata happily says, "Hey girls,"

"Hi," Aria replies.

"Hello girls, how are you dong?" Adagio asks with a grin on her face.

"We're doing fine. We also brought Falling Star with us," Sun says.

Sun brings Falling Star to the three friends. Falling Star is feeling a bit nervous about.

Sonata happily says "Hi I'm Sonata Dusk, and these are my sisters… Aria Blaze."

"What's up?" Aria bluntly asks.

"And Adagio Dazzle," Sonata adds.

"Hello Falling Star, it's very nice to meet you," Adagio says, offering a hand shake.

When Falling Star sees Adagio he begins to shiver like crazy, and begins to step away from her. This catches the attention of Sun and the others. They wonder why Falling Star is looking so scared. Falling Star simply stands behind Sun.

Adagio begins to get confused, and asks, "Was it something I said?"

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Sonata asks.

"Yeah. She's shaking like a chihuahua," Aria bluntly remarks.

"Aria, be nice," Adagio firmly scolds.

"Yes mom," Aria says with an annoyed look and rolling her eyes.

Sun is not sure why Falling Star' feeling scared when she encounters Adagio. Sun simply hugs her and brushes her hair, which seems to help calm her down. The girls agree to take Falling Star back home, and see if they redo the introduction another time.

Late in the night, Sun and Falling Sar are sleeping in her bed. Falling Star begins to move around as she whimpers in fear. Her body begins to give of the same dark blue aura, and her hair begin to levitates and shimmer. She then begin to have a terrible nightmare.

In her nightmare, Falling Star begins to run through a school hallway in fear with tears running down her face. Everywhere she turns, she sees students showing evil looks on their faces and laughing at her. Falling Star gasps in shock as she stops in her tracks to see someone in front of her.

The person is the girl and she's year older than her. The girl has light pink skin, dark red puffy hair with pink streaks on it, and mulberry eyes. She is wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a light blue blouse jacket, black jeans, and blue slip on shoes. She wearing spike bracelet on her wrists and ankles. For some crazy reason, this girl looks almost like Adagio Dazzle. Falling Star screams in fear and runs away.

In the real world, Falling Star continues to have the nightmare as her magic becomes exposed. At the side of the bed, a strange magical figure begins to appear in the room. However, no one is awake to see it as it begins to appear, and begins to leave the room. The mysterious magical figure leaves without making a single sound as everyone in the house sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trouble Needs Fixing

In Sun's bedroom, Falling Star is staying under the covers. She hasn't left the room in some time. In fact, she hasn't been feeling well at the time. Sun walks into the room along with Screwball to see how she is doing. The two girls sit on the bed to see Falling Star under the covers, and looks like she isn't awake yet.

Screwball asks, "Falling Star, are you okay? You haven't come out of Sun's room for three days."

Falling Star lifts the covers to see two of her hosts. But something seems to be wrong with her. She looks very weak and tired. In other words, she looks completely drained.

"Falling Star, are you feeling alright?" Sun asks with concern.

"Yeah. You don't look so good," Screwball adds feeling very worried.

Falling Star sighs as she shakes her head, and answers, "I… I don't feel good at all. I feel that I've lost a lot of my energy."

Falling Star then lays her head back on the pillow and is feeling very drowsy. Sun and Screwball look at each other, and think the situation is very serious. Just then, the door opens and Eris comes into the room. She looks so see Sun and Screwball are worried about Falling Star. Eris has a bowl of chicken noodle soup for the girl suck under the covers.

Eris asks, "How is our guest is feeling?"

"She doesn't seem to be doing well, Aunt Eris. Something is terrible wrong," Sun answers, worriedly.

Eris puts the bowl down, and says, "Well, maybe it will be a good idea that our guest have something to eat. Also, your dad wants you down stairs."

"How come?" Sun asks.

"He said that he needs your help with something," Eris answers.

Sun nods her head, and answers, "Okay."

Sun gets up from the bed and head out to see what her had needs. After Sun is gone, Eris and Screwball slowly pulls the covers to see how Falling Star is feeling.

"Are you hungry, sweetie," Eris asks.

Falling Star opens her eyes, and quietly says, "A… a little."

"That's good, cause I have a bowl of chicken noodle soup with your name on it," Eris answers with glee.

Falling Star slowly gets up and decide to try eati, since she hasn't feel like eating much for the past few days. Eris and Screwball are glad that Falling Star is able to eat something.

Downstairs in the living room, Sun is shocked to hear what her dad, Discord want Sun to help him with.

"A ghost… at the school?!" Sun asks with a stunned expression on her face.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but all of this is true," Discord says, feeling a bit skeptical about the details.

"When was this going on?" Sun asks.

"According Principal Celestia, it happened a few days more alike over a week ago. There has been strange going on from the school. Papers being misplaced, lockers unexpectedly opened, and desks being moved. But so far, the past few days, it has becomes destructive. The security has been seeing a strange figure that gives off a dark blue aura. None of us have any idea what it is or what it wants," Discord explains.

Sun asks looking concern, "But what does this have to do with me?"

Discord scratches the back of his head feeling a bit concerned about the detail, and explains, "Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna believed that this could be a magic related problem like the ones we faced before. So she wants you and all your friends to see the creature for yourselves, and try to figure out how to stop it."

Sun is shocked to hear what her dad is saying. The principals of her school are trusting her and her friends to go into the school at night to find out what is causing the destruction of the school. She is also wondering what this 'ghost' is doing in CHS and why.

Sun says, "I'll see if I can talk to my friends and if they can help us with this problem. But first, I need to talk to Twilight. Falling Star isn't the only one who has been behaving strangely."

"Really?" Discord questionably asks.

"Yes. And… I think I know why," Sun sadly answers.

Sometime later, Sun is at the front door of Twilight's house. She decides that it's time to have a heart to heart talk with Twilight. Sun knocks the door, and hopes someone answers. The door opens to reveal a woman that has light gray skin, light blue eyes, and white and light purple striped snort hair. She is wearing a white shirt with three dark purple five pointed stars in the middle, dark blue skinny jeans, and black slip on shoes.

Sun recognizes the woman, and politely says, "Hello Ms. Velvet, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, Sun. but please, just call me Velvet," Velvet says.

Then Sun asks, "Do you know if Twilight's home today?"

"She's upstairs in her room. I can take you up there," Ms. Velvet answers.

Sun smiles and replies, "Thank you."

Twilight Velvet leads Sun inside and are going to see Twilight Sparkle who is in her room.

In her bedroom, Twilight Sparkle is simply reading one of her Daring Do books. She shows a sad look on her face, and looks at the picture of her friends. She feels bad for not wanting to be with them for a few days.

Just then Twilight hears a knock on the door and hears her mom says, "Twilight, your friend Sun is here for a visit."

Hearing Sun sighs is making her feel worried. However, she knows that she can't avoid Sun or her friends forever.

Twilight calmly says, "Okay."

Twilight walks over to the door and opens to see Sun and her mom.

Sun waves her hand and asks, "Hey Twilight, how are you feeling?"

"Good. I guess," wilight answers, but not in a good way.

"Velvet, is it alright if I talk to Sun… alone?" Sun asks.

"Of course. Do either of you like a snack?" Ms. Velvet replies.

"No thank," The two teens answer the same time.

Ms. Velvet closes the door and leave the two girls to talk. Twilight saldy sighs and walks over to sit on her bed. Sun simply follows her and sits next to her. The two sit quiet for a short amount of time, and are not sure who should speak up first.

Sun decides to break the silence, and asks, "Twilight are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, I am. Why would you say that?" Twilight nervously replies.

"Well I can give you a few reasons. One, ever since you starting admitting a purple aura, you were scared stiff. Second, you also been avoiding me and the girls for the past four days. And finally, I've noticed that you've been acting strange since the Friendship Games," Sun firmly explains.

Twilight shows a sad look and turns her head away from Sun. she then wraps herself with her arms and begin to shivers. Observing the situation, Sun is right about her suspicions.

Sun tries to be calm about it as she asks, "Twilight, is… that what's been bothering you. Are you… afraid that Midnight Sparkle is going to com back? Also… are you afraid about you being exposed to Equestrian magic?"

Twilight doesn't say a word, except turn her face around and fear of facing Sun. Sun sighs sadly, and can tell that is the problem.

Twilight turns around to face Sun with tears coming out of her eyes, and admits, "It's true. I'm… I am afraid that Midnight Sparkle will come back and take control over me."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Sun asks.

"It happened three days after the Friendship Games. I've been having terrible nightmares, about Midnight Sparkle coming back and try to take control over me. Then the past few weeks, I've been feeling that she's been watching me, and waitin for the right moment to get me," Twilight explains, shedding a few tears.

She then says, "And what's worse is that I'm the reason why she was hre to begin with. The reason why both here and Equestria nearly got merged together, just because I wanted to learn magic."

Twilight then begins to cry, and wipe the tears from her face. Sun can tell that Twilight is very unhappy about what happened to her. In fact, she understand what it's like being in a situation that has been too difficult to ask for help or to talk to. Sun then hugs Twilight to give her some reassurance. Twilight then hugs her back as she still continue to cry. The two let go, and Twilight is able to stop shedding tears.

Sun asks with a calm smile, "I'm guessing you've been itching to get that off your chest."

Twilight simply nods her head in reply.

"Twilight, I can understand why you've been feeling that way and feared about talking to us about it," Sun reponds.

"But… how do you know?" Twilight asks.

"Let's just say, I've been in some situation that is too hard for me to talk to, but I learned that it's not good to keep things quiet or try to run away from it. Plus, what happened at the games and with Midnight Sparkle wasn't your fault. Principal Cinch and your classmates pressured you into releasing the magic to win for Crystal Prep. And dealing with being threatened, pressured, and confused made it worse on you," Sun explains.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks with a confused look.

Sun sighs and explains, "Magic can sometimes tell how you feel, and sometimes comes out with more than what they're capable of. It happened to me too, but I didn't got fully consumed by it."

"Oh!" Twilight replies with a straight look.

"The best thing to do is to try not to let it happen get to you. Plus, you can also talk to Adagio and the others about it. They also know what it's like to have magic consuming them with their negative emotions," Sun says.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Thanks. I take your word for it."

Sun smiles and glad that she can help Twilight with her problem.

Then she mutters, "If only I can help help with two more problems."

"Why do you say that," A familiar voice asks.

The to girls look down to see Spike walking up to them from the floor.

Sun smiles and says, "Hey Spike! I was wondering where you are."

"I was just sleeping in my bed, until I heard Twilight cry," Spike answers as he stretches.

Then he asks, "I'm guessing Twilight told you about your problem."

"Yes, yes I did. But it's still going to take some time to fully get over it," Twilight answers.

"Fair enough. So what are the two problems?" Spike asks as she jumps on the bed.

Sun helps him up as she explains, "For one, Falling Star hasn't been feeling well. And two, my dad along with Principal Celestia needs our help to find a strange ghost that's been attacking a school.

Twilight eyes widen and shockley asks, "A ghost? Is that what responsible for the vandalism at the school lately?"

"Yes. I believe so," Sun answers.

Then Spike asks, "And what's going on with Falling Star?"

"I honestly don't know. She refused to tell me where she lived or what happened. And a few days ago, she becomes spooked when he saw Adagio," Sun explains.

"Why?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know. But I do know that something is bothering her, and we need to help her," Sun answers.

Sun sighs and says, "And she really needs help. For some reason, she so weak and tired, like a lot of her energy are being drained away. It's making her unable to eat much and hardly been able to get out of bed."

"Oh my!" Twilight replies with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I'm very worried about her. But whatever happened to her, it's making it hard for her to talk about it," Sun sadly says.

"That doesn't sound too good," Spike replies.

Sun shakes her head, and says, "No it's not."

"What do we do?" Twilight asks.

"I need to contact the others and we can meet at my house to talk about the ghost problem at the school. I'll be sure to tell them about what happened to Falling Star while we're there," Sun answers.

Sun brings out her cellphone and begin texting all of her friends. She also mention that Twilight will be joining them too.

Back at Sun's house, the large group of friends are in Sun's living room to talk about the two situation they need to deal with. Sun has explain to them about the ghost situations the school, and everyone, excluding Twilight are hocked about it.

"Wait an apple pickin minute! There is some kind of supernatural spirit in the school!" Applejack shouts in dismay.

"Is that the reason why our school has been experiencing vandalism?" Rarity asks.

"According to dad, it seems like it," Sun answers.

Fluttershy shivers nervously, and says, "That sounds terrible."

"And spooky!" Pinkie adds in an eerie way.

Rainbow scratches her head, and skeptical says, "I don't know. A ghost sound a bit strange, and usually ghost aren't that rea. Plus, how do we know that this is a magic issue?"

"Well, after what happend at your fall formal, the musical showcase, and at the Friendship Games. I think magic seems to be coming at the school lately," Sonata bluntly says.

Aria rolls her eyes, and says, "Yeah. It's like magic has been drawn to Canterlot High like it's a magnet or something."

Then Adagio asks, "How was Falling Star, and do you have any idea why she was so scared of me?"

"I don't know, but she seems to be getting worse," Sun sadly answers.

"So we have two problems and we have no idea how to fix them," Rainbow replies.

"Seems like it," Twilight agrees.

Then Aria asks, "So what is the plan anyway."

Sun then begins to explain the girls their plan about their ghost mystery. Since the school is big, they need to split up and find the ghost or any clues at different part of the school.

In Sun's bedroom, Falling Star is laying in bed, and it seems she is feeling worse than before. Falling Star is sleeping and still trapped in her nightmares. The dark blue aura begins t surround her body again, and it seems to be getting stronger. Since she is alone in the room and too weak to talk, she can call for help or say anything. Falling Star feels like something in her is ready to snap. There is nothing Falling Star can do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Ghost of CHS

Late at night of CHS, the place is completely deserted, well almost. At the front of the school, Sun and all of her friends including Twilight, Nina the wild cat, and Spike the dog are here to solve their mystery. Screwball and the Crusaders decide to come with them to help.

Spike asks, "So remind me why the Crusaders tagging along with us?"

"Because we want to help you catch this ghost or whatever it is," Scootaloo answers.

"Plus, we really want to catch an actual ghost," Screwball adds, feeling giddy about the idea.

"Now girls, none of us are sure that there's even a ghost in the school," Rarity replies.

"Well whatever it is, it's been causin a ruckus in there. Not to mention some property damage," Applejack adds.

"I agree. This morning some of the lockers including mine was broken into, and take nothin," Apple Bloom replies.

"The music room was a mess and the instruments and other equipments were scattered all over the day before," Aria adds.

Adagio nods her head, and says, "Sounds like a slob to me."

"We should head inside now. The sooner we find this ghost and deal with it, the sooner we can get out of here," Sun says, walking to the door.

Sun opens the door with the key Vice Principal Luna has given her, and the girl walks inside. Sun then notices that one person in the group is missing. She turns to see a light pink hair sticking out of it. She rolls her eyes and walks to the pink source.

Sun reaches the bushes, and says, "That also means you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy peaks out shaking a little and nervously asks, "Do I really have to go in the school…"

"At night," Fluttershy quietly squeals in the bush.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, we're all young to be in the school with you. You're not going to be in the school alone," Sun says with a reassuring smile.

Fluttershy slowly comes out of the bushes and says, "I guess so. As long as you and Rainbow stay with me."

Sun nods her head in reply and walks inside the school.

The girls and the two pets are in the main hall close to the front door. The place is dark and spooky, but the need to search for the ghost terrorizing the school.

Sun turns to the girls and iforms, "It will make it quicker if we split up, and look at different floors of the school. The Dazzlings will look up stairs with Twilight, Pinkie Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Scootaloo, Screwball, and I will look down here."

The girls nod their heads, and agree to look at the different floor of the school. As they take their separate ways, a mysterious shadow is hiding on the ceiling of the school.

At the hallway downstairs, Sun and the others are looking for the ghost. Fluttershy is holding to Rainbow's wrist a little hard.

Rainbow turns to Fluttershy and whispers, "Fluttershy, you don't have to squeeze my arm so harm."

"Sorry," Fluttershy shyly replies.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. If the ghost dare to show up, I'll use some salton them," Scootaloo says holding the salt.

"And I'll use my party string can on it," Screwball adds.

"Now, now, first lets see if we can find some clues or anything about this strange ghost," Applejack calmly says with a smile.

"Easier said than done," Rarity quietly remarks.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we'll find whatever it is soon," Sun says.

"But why would someone want to trash the school, and acted in some kind of tantrum," Nina asks.

"I don't know, but we need to find something," Sun says.

Then Rarity says, "And it looks like we've reached the music room."

Sun opens the room to see that it's cleaned up now. Sun sighs a bit, and remember that the school has cleaned up the damage after looking for something. They decides to at least give another search before resuming to their search. Wen they finish the search, they haven't found much in the room.

"Well, it looks like the room has been cleaned up," Applejack say.

"Yeah. It looks like we're unable to find anything here," Scootaloo replies.

Sun sighs and says, "The only thing that we found was that most of our instruments and equipments are rashed… except or mine or some reason."

"And we know o never accuse you without any proof again," Rarity remarks.

Scootaloo groans with annoyance, and says, "Don't remind me."

Just then, Suns tarts to get a strong headache, and she is starting to hold her head. The girls are shocked to see what is happening and wonder what the should do.

Upstairs, Twilight and the girls are looking around the halls, as they look in the classroom. So far, they haven't seen a thing.

Sonata asks, "Does anyone start to think that this is a lost cause?"

"Hate to agree with Sonata, but we haven't found a thing," Aria replies.

"We hadn't even explored the whole top floor yet. I know that this vandel had trashed a lot of the school, but we can't give up, and…" Twilight explains.

Just then, they hear a loud crashing noise. The turn around to see that the noise is coming from the hall in front of them. The girls start get scared of hearing the noise and worried will be the ghost.

Adagio asks, "Um, you guys hard that or is it just me?"

"We heard it too," Pinkie replies shivering a bit.

Twilight becomes a bit serious, an says, "We better find out."

The girls walk down the hallway,until they hear the noise coming from one of the classrooms.

Sweetie Belle whispers, "It's coming from the chemistry lab."

The girls decide to peek inside the room through the window, to see something strange in there. They see a strange being that doesn't look like it has a body, and is making a dark blue aura. The being keeps throwing the desk to the wall, scattering papers, and breaking chemistry bottles.

"What is that thing doin?" Apple Bloom asks in fear.

"It's trashing the chemistry lab," Sonata whispers.

"And it's acting very aggressive," Adagio adds with a skeptic look on her face.

Then Pinkie asks, "What are we going to do?"

"What do we Adagio?! I'm scared?" Sonata scaredly ask, hugging Adagio.

"Well, letting go of me can be a start," Adagio answers, feeling a bit squished.

Then Aria says, "Well we can't stand there, let's get that whatever it is before that thing gets away."

Aria then opens the door with force, and firmly says, "Alright ghost, stop what you're doing and get out of our school."

The strange dark blue ghost looks to see the girl and becomes stunned to see it. Twilight and the others walk inside to see the strange spirit not doing anything. But becomes shocked when she sees Adagio, and lets out a loud screeching noise that is ends up breaking the windows and test tubes in the room. The ghost then flies towards the girls and they move out of the way. The ghost flies out of the room and through the hallway.

Pinkie runs out of the room, and shouts, "After it!"

Then she begins chasing after the ghost. Twilight and the others run after it.

Downstairs in the music room, Applejack an the others are very worried to see Sun is clutching her head and is on her knees. Her head is in terrible pain. As they think things can't get any worse, they hear a loud screeching noise, and is scared stiff.

Rarity exclaims, "What in the world was that?!"

"It sound like it's coming from the hallway," Rainbow answers.

The girls except Sun run out into the hallway to see what the noise is coming from. They are stunned to see a dark blue shadowy figure or something heading towards them, and it's coming fast.

Rainbow shouts, "Hit the deck!"

The girls dive back into the music room so they will be safe. The the shadowy figure lies past the room. They also see Twilight, and the others running after it The girls start paralied to see what has flied past them, while Sun is still having pain in her head.

Applejack asks with shock look," What in tarnation was that?"

"I don't know, but it sure came in fast" Scootaloo answers.

"And it looks like the others found it first," Rarity adds.

Then Rainbow says, "We need to go after it."

The girls nod their heads agreeing to go after that ghost thing.

However, they hear Fluttershy worried asks, "Sun, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

The others turn around to see Sun on her knees clutching her head.

Screwball runs to Sun, and asks, "Sun, are you alright?"

"No! It feels like I have bees buzzing inside my head!" Sun answers, with her head in pain.

"What do we do?" Rarity asks.

"You and Fluttershy stay here with Sun. The rest of us is going to help the others catch that ghost," Screwball informs.

The others no their head in reply, agreeing to the idea. Screwball and the others leave out the room and help the others chase the ghost. Rarity and Fluttershy stay behind to help Sun with her troubling headache.

In the hallways, the ghost is flying fast, and ends up opening some of the lockers along the way. The group runs after the spirit, and can see that it's flying fast that it can't be caught.

"Woah! That thing is moving fast!" Applejack says.

"I doubt even I can catch it on my scooter," Scootaloo adds.

Then Sweetie Belle asks, "Where do you think it's going?"

"I think we're heading towards the gym," Adagio answers.

And Adagio is right, the ghost opens the two large door that leads them to the gym. The girl follow the ghost inside. They stop to see a ghost is in the middle and begins to creech that the girls covers their ears, and the screech can make their ears bleed. When the screeching is over. The ghost then begin to make a powerful wind in the gym, and the girls end up getting caught in it. The girls scream as they are being caught in the windy vortex, and have no way to breaking free.

In the music room, Rarity and Fluttershy are trying their best to help Sun with her headache, but they have no idea what is wrong with her or why she's having pain in her head.

Fluttershy asks, "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I have no idea, darling. I never seen anything like it," Rarity sadly answers.

"But we have to do something. Oh, I don't know how long Sun can handle this," Fluttershy worriedly replies.

Just then, Sun eyes open and her eyes begin to glow white. Memories are starting to flow into her mind an it's not hers. She sees Falling Star walking in a school hallway, lots of students keep pushing and shoving her. Then a girl who looks alot like Adagio keeps picking on her and always do things to humiliate her, getting her wet with water, tripping her making her fall on her lunch, and always do mean graffiti on her locker. With all that, Falling Star never seem to cry in front of them. What's worse one of the girls who has light blue skin, red short hair, and is wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and black boots, is one of the bullies, and she used to be friends with her. The last thing Falling Star do in the scene is when she was packing her things in the middle of the night crying. When she finish, she sneaks out and leaves home, that is when she ran away from home.

When the memories are finish, Sun eyes change back to normal and her head is not hurting anymore. Fluttershy and Rarity don't understand what happened.

Fluttershy calmly asks, "Sun… are you… feeling better."

"I… I think so," Sun answrrs showing a sad look.

She then gets up as she says, "Girls, we need to find that ghost. I know who it is, and… I think I know why?"

At that moment, Sun runs out of the music room to find the ghost and find the girls. Fluttershy and Rarity run after her. Sun hopes that she'll find the ghost and her friend fast, before something bad happens.

In the school gym, the ghost is still making the windy tornado with the girls trapped inside. Then when the twister stops, the ghost throws the girls on the stage. The girls feel the pain as they hit the stage and some are on top of each other.

Apple Bloom rubs her head, and says, "That hurts."

The ghosts stands in the middle of the gym and begins to glow in a dark blue aura.

Just then, a familiar voice worriedly shouts, "Wait!"

The girls and the ghost turn to see Sun with Fluttershy and Rarity at the door. Fluttershy and Rarity run toward the others still on the stage while Sun still remain at the position.

When they reach her friends, Fluttershy asks, "Is everybody alright?"

"Oh we're fine. You know when a ghost isn't trying to kill us," Aria remarks angrily.

"Forget about that, I'm surprised to see that the ghost stop when Sun called her," Rainbow replies, still shocked an showing an angry look on her face.

"We don't know, Sun said she figured out what that… thing is, and needs to see for herself," Rarity camly exclaims.

"What do we do?" Pinkie asks.

"Let's just wait and see what happened," Adagio advise.

Reluctant, he girls agree to wait and see what happens. Of course, Applejack and Rainbow agree that if the ghost has done anything to hurt Sun, they're goin to attack. They watch to see Sun staring at the ghost while the blue ghost still remains in the middle of the gym. Sun slowly walks towards the ghost, while it stays at the spot. When Sun is able to get close to the ghost, about two feet apart, Sun decides to get some answers.

Sun calmly asks, yet still feeling remorse, "Falling Star… is… is that you?"

The girls gasps hearing what Sun is asking.

Screwball breaks the silence and asks, "Did Sun just say… Falling Star?"

"The ghost is Falling Star?" Twilight asks with a shocked.

The ghost is also stunned to hear this, and begins to hugs herself in pain and screams in agony. The girls shocked to see the ghost glow is fading and return o her physical form. With a large flash of light, blinding the girls in the process, the ghost has revert back to its normal state. When Girls are able to see after the light show, they are shocked to see that the ghost that ha been terrorizing the school is Falling Star. When Falling Star looks up, she is crying. Sun can tell that something has happened and that it's causing her pain and become like… this.

Sun crouches down to Falling Star on ground floor and says, "Falling Star, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Magic Turned to Vengeance

Still the school gym, but on the bleachers, Sun and the girls are sitting with Falling Star who is still feeling confused, scared, and helpless. Sun and the others can tell that Falling Star is having a hard time filling in the detail involving herself being a spirit that is trashing the school. Still, everyone in the gym wants some answers.

Sun calmly asks Falling Star, "Falling Star, do you think you can tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah! Like why you're tearing the school a part?!" Pinkie asks, shouting.

Rarity covers her mouth, and firmly says, "Now Pinkie, there's no need to shout."

"That's correct. Falling Star has been through a lot, so we need to be serene bout it," Adagio calmly adds.

"But what in the world happened?! Why is Falling Stara ghost?!" Rainbow asks still shocked about what the witnessed.

Falling Star sadly sighs, and says, "Guess I do owe you an explanation."

"That would be nice if you could. We've been worried about you, especially Sun," Fluttershy replies.

"Well, it's a long story, and it left me with terrible scars and that why I've decided to come here," Falling Star sadly explains.

Then Sun says, "And I know why you come here. You came here to escape all the heartaches you had back at your school.

Falling Star eyes widen to har Sun saying that. The others look at Sun and then at Falling Star with confused looks.

Apple Bloom questionably asks "Heartaches?"

"Well, I don't know how or why, but I saw a lot of Falling Star memories in my head. And there were some bullies who been teasing her, humiliating her, and doing rotten things to her at her school just because she's the smartest girl there," Sun sternley explains.

The girls excluding Falling Star gasps in shock to hear all this.

"She… she was… t-t-teased?!" Apple Bloom asks looking stunned.

With the same expression Sweetie Belle says, "She was… b-b-bullied!"

"And it was really bad," Scootaloo says looking shocked.

Sun nods her head, and explains, "Yeah. She tried to get away from it all and decided that here will be far enough from her school. But she never told her parents or her sister about it, and tried her best not to cry in front of them."

"That must have been terrible," Rarity sadly replies.

"It was," Falling Star answers.

The girls look at Falling Star with simpacy. What's worse, all of this is true.

Falling Star begins to cry as she explains, "All of what Sun said is true. I was bullied by practically everyone in my school, except for a few However, the ones who didn't pick on me decided to do nothing and let me put up with it.. They've done horrible things to me. They trip me and spill my food, they sometime steal them, they humiliate me in public, and done all kind of terrible pranks on me. What… what's worse… my ex-best friend, Glory Stone decided to join in to prevent herself being picked on. I just couldn't take it anymore so I've decided to get as far away from them and Manehattan as possible!"

Falling Star cries so much that her skirt is starting to get wet. Sun and the others are shocked to hear what Falling Star has been through. What's more her best friend was selfish enough to bully her to avoid being bullied herself.

"And since Adagio Dazzle resembles Dark Harmony, the girl who bullied me the most… I've became more scared. I also been having terrible dreams of the bullies over and over again," Falling Star adds, shedding tears.

Then angrily shouts in tears, "I just can't take it anymore!"

Falling Star continues crying and has her head on her lap. Sun and her friends feel like crying themselves.

Sonata cries a bit as she says, "So that's why you were scared of Adagio when you saw her. She looks the girl who been rotten to her the most."

"I can't believe your friend decided to be selfish and decided to be part of your bullying. No wonder you've been upset about it," Applejack says, sounding upset in anger.

Apple Bloom nods her head, and says, "And all of this caused her to ran away from home. Her parents and sister must be worried sick."

"But what can we do? Falling Star is still afraid about going back there to face them and the bullies," Sweetie Belle asks.

"That's something that will take some time for Falling Star to work on, Sweetie," Rarity answers.

"But she can't stay here forever. Her family must be looking for her," Rainbow adds.

"And must be very worried for her," Fluttershy sadly replies

"And you need to tell them what's been going on. They have the right to know," Scootaloo adds.

"She's right you know," Screwball agrees.

"I know I should… but I can't," Falling Star sadly says.

"Why not?" Twilight asks.

"Because if I tell my parents, then they'll tell the principal. And if they tell the principal the bullies are going to know about it. And if the bullies know about it, they're going to make my life worse than before," Falling Star scaredly answers, and starts to admit the dark blue aura.

The girls are starting to get a little scared to see Falling Star is making a magical aura when she's getting like this.

Sun hugs Falling Star as she calmly says, "Falling Star, you need to calm down."

"She's right, you don't need to get yourself into a tizzy. Try to relax a bit," Applejack happily replies.

"But none of this explains why you've been turning into a ghost and trashing the school," Adagio firmly says.

"Honestly, I have no idea why," Falling Star says.

Falling Star begins to get up set as she says, "But every time I get upset, the magic begins to glow around me. And then I start to feel pain in my body. I…. I can't get away from the pain and suffering."

Falling Star then flushes her head, and begin to admit the dark blue aura. The girls are starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

Sun asks with a worried expression, "Falling Star, are you feeling okay?"

Falling Star begins to cry as she covers her face, and answers, "No. I'm not!"

The dark aura around her body begins to glow brighter.

"I am so sick and tired of being treated like an outcast, just because I'm smart, and that I'm different from everyone else! I ended up driving some of my friends away, and my best friend turned against me!" Falling Star angrily shouts.

As Falling Star becomes upset and angry. The dark aura glows brighter, and a strange smoke black smoke begin to surround her body. Just then, the cast and the arm strap falls off of her arm.

Falling Star opens her eyes, and shows it being pure white, as she angrily announces, "I want them to know what it's like to feel the pain and suffering that I've been feeling for the past two years! I want them to know what it's like to be treated like trash!... I WANT THEM ALL TO SUFFER THE PAIN THAT I'M FEELING NOW!"

A strange boom causes Sun and her friends to fall off the bleachers and end up all over the floor of the gym. The girls are able to regain themselves and meet a terrible sight. They see the dark aura around Falling Star is glowing bright, and black smoke surrounding her body. Then a strong white glow begins to shine in the gym, blinding the girls.

Falling Star's body begins to change into a young woman past two years. Then her hair becomes pure black and dark blue linings all over that reaches to her ankles. She also ends up with a long dark blue dress with black high heel shoes. There are also blue see through lace, with white sparkles. Along with two silver bracelets on each wrists, and black star earrings. She also has black lipstick and dark blue eyeshadow, Her skin becomes pale white, and her eyes glowing dark blue, and end up with a dark blue five pointed star in the middle of her forehead.

When the blindness of the light is gone, the girls gasp to see what Falling Star has become. They realize what has happened to her. Falling Star has been fully confused by Equestrian Magic.

Sun quitely exclaims, "Falling Star? What… what happened to you?"

"I'm not Falling Star anymore. I am..." the being calmly replies.

Then she declares, "Mistress Star!"

"Mistress Star!" The girls exclaim in shock.

Mistress Star chuckles and says, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must make the ones responsible pay for my constant pain."

Mistress Star begin to float in the air and begins to float outside of the gym. She uses her new magic to open the doors to the gym and head outside. Sun quickly runs after her, hoping to do something.

Sun cries out, "Falling Star! Wait!"

Mistress Star turns around to see Sun running towards her. Having an idea in mind, she uses her magic to grab Sun and paralyzes her body. She then levitates Sun right to her, and Mistress Star holds Sun is her arms.

Mistress Star beings to brushes Sun's hair with her black painted fingers, and says, "Don't' worry Sun, I haven't forgot you or the kindness you gave me. It's a good thing you decided to follow me, so you can witness my revenge on those who hurted me. Then… I'm going to rule my old school."

"Falling Star, please. This… this isn't the answers. The magic you're using is going to cause more trouble than it's worth. And using them against the bullies is just as bad as what they did to you," Sun begs, trying to reason with her.

But Mistress Star makes a stern look and says, "No Sun, it's the only way for me to make them pay for what they did to me."

"Now get some rest, you've been up late trying to find me," Mistress Star says, glaring at Sun with her glowing eyes.

Sun eyes begin to glow the same way, and ends up unconscious.

Mistress Star then hold Sun in a bridal style and beings to flyaway from the school. The girls run outside to see Mistress Star flying away with Sun in her arms. The girls calls out to the magic possesed girl to come back and bring Sun back, but she's too far to hear. The next thing, the girls know, Mistress Star… is gone, and what's worse… she has taken Sun.

The girls look at each other knowing what has happened, and let out a scream of horror. They then run to go tell Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Discord what has happened.

Luckily Discord is at the sisters' house right now. When the girls tell the three what has happened. They are shocked at the very least.

Discord shockley exclaims, "She did what?!"

"It's true, Falling Star took Sun away!" Scootaloo answers in a panic state.

"Falling Star was so consumed by her pain and resentment that the Equestrian Magic sensed it," Aria explains.

Then Sonata says, "She was bullied so much that she couldn't take it anymore, and wanted revenge on her bullies."

"She then transformed into that being calling herself Mistress Star, and she took Sun away," Screwball adds, and is crying about it.

The two sisters and Discord are still unable to believe what has happened, but they know that this is no joke.

Vice Principal Luna says, "This is bad."

"Very bad," Discord agrees.

Then Pinkie sadly asks, "You don't think she really means it, do you?"

"Falling Star is in maximum depression. I worked with kids, and I know we can't dismiss this. She needs help," Principal Celestia says so firm, and serious.

"And she especially need our help. She consumed by Equestrian Magic and her desire for revenge," Rainbow adds.

Then Vice Principal Luna asks, "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"All we know is that she was planning wanted revenge at all the bullies at her school," Fluttershy answers.

"But we don't know where her school is,"Rarity saldy clarifies.

"She refused to tell us about it, just that she lived in Manehattan," Aria adds.

"How are we going to find her?" Sonata asks.

Everyone knows that Sonata is right. Other than they know she's from Manehattan, hey don't know much about her or what school she goes to.

Rainbow Dash then stands up, and announces, "Then we'll just have to go to Manehattan and find her."

"But Manehattan is a big city. We'll never be able to find her," Rarity says.

"Sun in our friend, and she's been saving up a whole bunch of time, and help us save our school. We gotta save her," Rainbow explains

Inspired by it, Twilight says, "She's right. Sun was there for me when I needed her the most, and she saved me from being consumed by magic."

"She did the same for us and helped remove our curse," Adagio says. Then Aria and Sonata nod their heads in reply.

"Sun is our friend, and we gotta do something. She won't be able to face Falling star along. So let's do it!" Applejack announces.

Then Pinkie shouts, "For Sun!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheer.

Just then, all the girls, begin to pony up, and fully transform. Except for Twilight, who is admitting a purple aura. She feels the magic is different, but still feels a bit scared. After that, a shimmering rainbow being to exist through the window, and fly to the sky. They are surprised to see the rainbow is all the color matching their skin color.

Twilight adjust her glasses and suspect, "I think the rainbow has an idea where Falling Star… I mean, Mistress Star is heading.

Then Rainbow says, Then let going."

But Rarity bring the excitement down, and says, "But not all of us have wings, so one of us can fly."

"Looks like we're carrying you there," Pinkie happily declares.

In the sky, the girls are following the rainbow to their destination to find Sun and mistress Star. Rainbow is carrying Applejack. Sonata is carrying Pinkie. Adagio is carrying Rarity. Finally, Aria is carrying Twilight. The girls can only think about what have become of Sun and hope that she will be alright. they're worried about Falling Star who has been turned into a monster. Now they need to save the students of Falling Star's school, especially Sun and Falling Star.

In a school gym in Manehattan, all the students are here for a school dance. They have snacks, dance to music, and talking among themselves. They are having a lot of fun, not a care in the world.

But that all comes to an end, when a large gust of wind slams the doors pens, and enters the gym. The students gasp and feel the wind up their faces. Some of them even lost their balance and fall to the ground. Luckily, the wind storm is over. However, they all gasp to see a magical being, mainly mistress Star entering the gym with Sun unconscious in her arms.

Mistress Star shows a smirk on her face, and says, "Hello everyone, it's so nice to see you again."

The students begin to talk among themselves, and wonder who the person is.

"That's right, you all wouldn't recognize me. I used to bee Falling Star, the girls that you spent the past two years humiliating, but now I'm Mistress Star," Mistress Star says with a manicaly laughter.

Everyone in the school gaps to hear the name, and who this person really is.

"I'm sure you're all glad that I've been your punching bag all this time, and gom for a short while. Right now… I'M HERE TO RETURN THE FAVOR," Mistress Star announces with a loud voice.

Then uses her magic on the students making them fall on the floor. She then sends black stars all over the room, and each one lands on the students forehead. One by one, everyone begin to fall under Mistress Star's control. She then maniacally laughs and uses the throne on the stage to make it dark blue and with a black star in the middle. She then sits down to see the students starting at her with blue all over their eyes. She then puts Sun down, and surround her with a force field. She is satisfied that everyone is under her control down.

"Well everyone, it seems that I'm your ruler now. And I'm sure you all will be loyal to me. And to my special friend," Mistress Star confirms.

"Yes!" All the students answer, acting like Zombies.

Mistress Star feels one hundred satisfied that she has everything she can ever want. What's more,there is nothing that can stop her now. At least, that what she believes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friendship Can Mend A Broken Heart

In the sky, the girls are able to fly to Manehattan. However, Rainbow and the others are getting tired. Other than Fluttershy, the other wing girls have to carry the friends who doesn't have wings of their own.

Pinkie says, "Well it looks like we made it ot Manehattan, but we're not at the school yet."

"According the the rainbow trail, it seems to be near downtown," Twilight replies, adjusting her glasses.

"I hope it's not any father now. Phew, my wings are getting a bit tired," Rainbow says feeling a bit tired.

"Bet you never had to carry a person before," Applejack remarks.

"Nope," Rainbow bluntly answers.

Fluttershy sadly sighs, and says, "I hope we can help Falling Star and Sun. I just hope this Mistress Star hasn't done anything awful to her."

"I don't think so. Even though Falling Star has been consumed by magic and turned into this Mistress Star character, I don't think she will hurt Sun," Adagio clarifies.

.Aria sighs, "I just hope Sun can reason with her until we get there."

The girls continue to fly to downtown town, and see the rainbow leading to a large red building with white and black linings at the windows.

"Looks like we made it," Rarity says seeing the building,

Then Rainbow says, "Let's hope we can stop her and save Sun before the magic gets worse."

The friends fly over to the school to where the trail lads. They are able to land safely on the ground. Once on the ground, the girls walk over to the opening of the gym. Luckily, the doors to the gym are still open so they decide to take a peek inside. They gasp shock to see what is going on in there. They see all the students having glowing eyes, and black stars on their forehead. They fear that Mistress Star has taken control of everyone in the school.

Fluttershy quietly says, "Look over there."

The look inside and see Mistress Star is sitting on a throne on the stage. At the side of Mistress Star, they see Sun still unconscious and is trapped in a protective field.

Aria asks, "Okay so we ound Sun and Mistress Star, but how exactly are we going to stop her and save Sun?"

"Well maybe some of us can create a distraction while the rest of us try to get Sun out of that bubble," Pinkie suggests.

"That… could work," Rainbow questionably replies.

Then Applejack asks, "But we do after we get Sun out of there?"

"That I don't know," Pinkie sheepishly replies, shrugging her shoulders.

Then Adagio says, "We need to find someway to convince Mistress Starto stop. I know what it's like to be consumed by magic like that."

"So do I," Twilight sadly replies.

Sonata smile and says, "And that's how we can distract her."

Sonata then grabs hold of Adagio and Twilight as she says, "Follow me!"

With that, she drags Twilight and Adagio in the gym. Rainbow, Aria and Applejack follow them inside, while Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy quietly sneak inside, and hopefully able to get to Sun without Mistress Star seeing them.

Sonata continues to walk around the hypnotized people, and is able to make it a few feet away from the stage.

Sonata happily calls out, "Hi Mistress Star!"

Mistress Star hears this and look to see Sonata and the others. The zombies turn to face them and is about to grab them. But Mistress Star uses her magic to get a message to the slaves, telling them that she'll deal with them.

Mistress Star shows a smile, and says, "Hello girls, it's very nice to see you there of all places. And… I see I'm not the only one who poses magic as well."

"We sure do alright," Applejack bluntly replies.

Then Rainbow says, "Falling Star… I mean Mistress Star, don't you think you're taking this a little too far."

"No. No I don't," Mistress Star firmly answers.

"But Mistress Star, what you're doing is not just mean, it's also very dangerous," Sonata explains.

"Yeah. Sometimes magic cause more trouble than what it's worth. You need to stop this before your magic gets out of hand," Aria advise.

"And how exactly will this magic be too dangerous for me to use? From what I can see. it given me everything I wanted," Mistress says with a grin, and not listening to the others.

"I don't think so. Even though Equestrian Magic have given my sister and I power in the past. But sadly, we weren't fully happy with it. Sometimes powerful magic doesn't lead to really happiness," Adagio explains.

Seeing Fluttershy and the others getting close to Sun on stage, they need to explain it to Mistress Star more. They need to talk to her more to distract her.

Then Twilight worriedly says, "Adagio is right. She, her sisters, and I were consumed by magic before, and caused us to get out of control. Maybe it's time you stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it."

"Even if it did help you get what you want. It won't solve your bully problem. In the end, you'll end up being as bad as they were when they hurt you," Rainbow adds with a stern look.

Mistress Star gets off of her throne, and floats to the others. Now it's Fluttershy and the others chance to get Sun out of the bubble.

Mistress Star says to the others, "None of you have any idea what I've been through, and I'm not going to stop till I make each and everyone of them pay…"

While Mistress Star is talking to the girls, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie sneaks on the stage, and look to see Sun inside the bubble.

Fluttershy asks,"How are we going to get her out?"

"I don't know. A magical field might be too hard for us to break, and none of us knows magic like Sun doesn't," Rarity says in a dramatic tone.

Pinkie steps forward, and says, "Leave it to me."

She turns to Rarity and asks, "Rarity, do you have one of your sewing needles?"

"Yes?" Rarity answers then brings out a sewing needle from her mini sewing case. Rarity always brings it for emergencies.

Pinkie simply takes it from Rarity and walks to the bubble. Then she pricks the bubble with the need and it pops like a balloon. Fluttershy and Rarity are shocked to see this, and wonder about something.

"How do you know that?" Rarity asks.

"It's like a bubble, and you need something sharp to pop it," Pinkie answers with a smile on her face.

Rarity and Fluttershy are still confused about Pinkie's methough. But now is not the time to worry about it. They need to see if Sun's alright. They walk to Sun and sit on her knees to check on her.

Rarity slowly moves her head, and asks, "Sun, darling, are you alright?"

As Rarity slowly ake Sun, Sun's body begins to move a bit. Then her head turns to where Rarity is at.

Sun begins to slowly opens her eyes as she asks, "Rarity… is that you?"

"Yes darling, and Fluttershy and Pinkie are here too. Are you alright?" Rarity asks.

Sun begins to sit up as she rub her head, and says, "I think so… Falling Star magic wasn't anything I've seen in Equestria. Or what we can do for that matter."

"What happened?" Sun asks.

"Mistress Star turned everyone in her school into zombies, and is talking to Rainbow and the others right now," Pinkie fastly answers.

"She what?" Sun questionably asks.

Pinkie points her finger off the stage, and says, "Yeah. I think they're still talking."

Sun, Rarity, and Fluttershy look to where Pinkie is pointing at, and are shocked to see the girls are facing Mistress Star. Sun and the girls know that they need to do something, but what.

Back to where Rainbow and the others are, they are still trying to reason with her, but she refused to listen.

Rainbow angrily shouts, "Why are you being so stubborn about it?"

"Rainbow, we're trying to reason with her," Adagio firmly scolds.

"Adagio's right, Mistress Star is just upset and confused. We need to be calm about this," Applejack.

"I don't want to be calm!" Mistress Star angrily shouts with a loud voice.

When that happens the ground begins to shake. Making everyone including the girls fall to the ground.

Sun calls out, "Mistress Star, all of this has gotta stop."

Mistress Star and the girls look to the stage to see Sun up with Rarity and the girls.

Sonata happily cheers, "Sun!"

"You're okay," Rainbow adds with glee.

Mistress Star evilly smiles and says, "Well Sun, it looks like you're finally wake."

Sun gets off the stage and walks to Mistress Star as she says, "Listen, you need to stop all of this, and what you're doing isn't solving anything."

"Give me one good reason why?" Mistress Star firmly asks.

"Because I met someone who wanted revenge on me. But she believed that it was my fault for getting in trouble even though I never did anything mean to her. Like you, she thought getting revenge is going to make her feel better but it's not. Please, don't do anything that will make you regret for the rest of your life," Sun explains with concern.

But Mistress Star angrily says, "I've already make a lot of mistakes by not doing anything about it and not telling my parents."

"But you were able to tell us about it," Fluttershy sadly says.

"And since we're here we can help you talk to your parents and the principal," Rarity adds.

"You see you don't need to use magic to solve this. I also don't think revenge is what you really wanted. You just need to find real friends who cares for you, and can help you sort this out," Sun explains.

Mistress Star begins to take in every word the girls say, and begin to wonder if what they're saying is true.

Mistress star calmly says, "I… I want to believe you. Really I do…"

Just then, Mistress Star begins to cry and screams, "But they still need to understand who I feel!"

With that, a large gust of wind surrounds the room. The girls end up getting knocked down to the ground. Mistress Star then uses her magic to create a magical dark blue arm and have it close to her chest. She then levitates herself in the air so no one can reach her unstable magic and the heavy gust, many of the students end up breaking out of the transe. Their eyes change back to normal and the stars on their forehead are gone. When they become clear of what is going on, they gasp and try their best to run away, but the wind is making it impossible.

Sun knows that she has to do something so she manages to get up and try to beat the wind and reach to Mistress Star. The others are trying their best to hang on to each other in the strong wind. Sun struggles to reach Falling Star, as the girls and everyone who are seeing it are astonish by Sun's courage and devotion to confront her. Sun continues to struggle to reach Mistress Star to see her on her knees and covering her face with her hands as tears streamed down her face, but is still floating in the air.

When Sun manges to get close enough, she cries out, "Falling Star, you need to stop! I know that you're badly hurt when the students hurt you and your friend turned your back on you, but this isn't the way to do it! I know what it's like to have that feeling that we hard to bear!"

Mistress Star slowly looks to face Sun, and asks with tears, "How… how could you?"

"Because I was bullied before I came to Canterlot High," Sun answers, shedding tears as well.

Mistress Star eyes widen and look at Sun with a shocked look. She can't believe that Sun know what it's like to be bullied.

"I understand what you've been through. When I was young and was bullied I didn't have friends, and gave up on having any friends beside me and just focus on my studies. When I lost my memories and came to CHS I end up with many friends who loved me for who I am, even if I'm smart or different from everyone else. One day, I was able to remember everything and realized that friendship is very important to me. You're important to me because you're my friend, and I'm not going to stop until I help you, and free you from her hurt feeling and this magic." Sun explains with all of her heart.

Then Sun declares, "I know that I have to be brave for you. I have to be brave… for FRIENDSHIP!"

Just then, a strange glowing orb appear in front of Sun, and stop the wind in the gym. Everyone in the gym are shocked to see the storm stop, but more surprised to see aorb close to Sun. Sun then grabs hold of the orb, and look to see a crimson red and gold yellow glow with in it. Sun hold it close to her, and it feels so warm, and think this is the only way to save the students, her friends, and Falling Star.

Sun continues to hold on to the shimmer red and yellow orb. Then transform to what the girls like to call DayDream Sun, the form she has taken from the Friendship Games. Mistress Star then begin to use the dark blue orb to unleashes the power all over the room, and begin to attack Sun.

Song:

There comes a time

When you face the toughest of fights

But Sun is not giving up, and uses the power of the orb to repel Mistress Star's magic.

Song:

Searching for a sign

Lost in the darkest of nights

The girls and the students are standing there seeing Sun fighting with all her might to bring Falling Star back.

Song:

The wind blows so cold

Standing alone

Fluttershy shouts, "Sun!"

"You can do it, darling!" Rarity adds.

Song:

Before the battle's begun

"Be strong!" Applejack shouts.

"We're with you!" Pinkie asks.

Song:

But deep in your soul

"You can bet her!" Rainbow adds.

"You can win!" The Dazzlings cry out.

Song:

The future unfolds

Twilight quietly says, sounding astonished, "Sun."

Song:

As bright as the rays of the sun

Hearing her friends encouragement, and the magic within them. Sun is able to get more power and the strength to fight back.

Song:

You've got to believe

In the power of love

Sun says in her thoughts, "I have been scared and had trouble fighting it,"

Song:

You've got to believe

"But now…" Sun adds, holding out the orb.

Song:

In the power of love

"I have the courage to fight… to help my friends... to save my friends," Sun says determine to help her friends and save Falling Star. Just then a spark shines out from her eyes.

Song:

The power of love

Back in Equestria, the elements of harmony from the tree flashes bright.

Song:

Blazing emotion

Then the elements disappear from their branches and stump.

Song:

There's a light that flows from your heart

And reappear in front of Twilight and the girls. The girls are shocked to see the elements in front of them. And the jewel went to each girl.

Rarity shocked says, "The Elements of Harmony!"

Song:

It's a chain reaction

Just then, The Dazzlings' left side of their chest begin to glow. And gems slowly comes out, and are like the ones when their curse is lifted.

Song:

And nothing will keep us apart

The girls can't believe it, including the Dazzlings. That powerful gems come before them.

Sonata shockley exclaims, "Our hearts?!"

"But how?" Aria asks.

Song:

Stand by my side

There's nothing to hide

The gems begin to glow more, and each of them, excluding Twilight begin to glow brighter.

Knowing what to needs to be done, Adagio stands up and says, "Come on guys! The element and our hearts wants us to help Sun!"

Song:

Together we'll fight to the end

Everyone else begin to sand on their feets as well.

"Sun needs us!" Fluttershy agrees.

"We've stand by her side before…" Applejack says, getting up.

Song:

Take hold of my hand

"And always will be," Aria adds.

Song:

And you'll understand

"Together we can win!" Twilight says.

"Let's help Sun fight!" Rainbow shouts.

"After everything she done for us," Sonata adds.

Song:

What it truly means to be friends

"Let's do it" Rarity says looking determine.

"For Friendship!" Pinkie shouts.

Song:

You've got to believe

(you've got to believe)

In the power of love

Twilight and the others begin to walk towards Sun to help give her powers, with the strong wind gusting against their faces.

Song:

You've got to believe

(you've got to believe)

In the power of love

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash hold each others hand and line up together. The Dazzling hold hands and line up in front of the five friends. Finally Twilight gets in front of the two groups, and they're all behind Sun ready to help her out.

Song:

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

Sun begins to struggle through Mistress Star's attack, but try to stay strong for her friends, and all the one who needs protecting. She hope it will be enough to set Falling Star free.

Song:

You've got to believe

(you've got to believe)

In the power of love

One by one, the Elements of Harmony and The Dazzlings Heart begin to glow. Then the girls start to admit their color aura as they still transformed in their pony form.

Song:

The power of love

(the power of love)

Twilight still feels a bit scared as she try to use the magic within her. But her eyes begin to glow bright blue, and fear of turning back into Midnight Sparkle.

Instrument Music:

She then start to remember what Sun has said to her before leaving her room, "You just need to let the magic know who is incharge. You're the one who is incharge and not Midnight Sparkle. You're not Midnight Sparkle!"

Twilight's eyes goes back to normal and finally understands who should be in control of the magic, and what it should be used for.

Twilight says as Sun still struggles to keep her power going, "She's right. I'm not Midnight Sparkle. I am Twilight Sparkle. I'm incharge of my magic, and I need to help my friends... I have..."

"The Magic of Friendship!" Twilight declares, and her magic and element begins to glow.

Just then, Twilight begins to admit a purple aura around her body, and transform like the others. She gain alicorn wings, an extended tail, and pony ears. Sun starts to feel strong magic, and look to see her friends with the elements and heart gems. Sun smiles to see that Twilight has mater her element.

Sun says in her thoughts, "My friends... thank you for standing by me. I know that our friendship is powerful as much as our magic."

Then Sun loudly announces, "We are Friendship Power!"

Song:

You've got to believe

(you've got to believe)

"Honesty!" Applejack calls, and the element glows.

"Kindness," Fluttershy calls, and the butterfly gem glows.

Song:

In the power of love

"Laughter!" Pinkie calls out, and her gem glows.

"Generosity!" Rarity calls out and the gem glows.

Song:

You've got to believe

(you've got to believe)

"Loyalty!" Rainbow calls out and the thunder crystal glows.

"Music!" The Dazzlings call and their heart gems glow.

Song:

In the power of love

"Magic!" Twilight calls out, and the star crystal begins to glow.

Then all the elements shoot a magical beam to the orb Sun is holding.

Song:

It gives meaning to each moment

Sun closes her eyes and a voice from her thoughts says, "I'm not just connected to The Element of Magic... I am... The Element of Courage."

With the elements and the hearts' magic, the orb Sun is holding begins to change its shape. And orb changes into a magical gem matches Sun's cutie mark and necklace that has is the colored crimson red and gold yellow.

Song:

It's what our hearts are all made of

(just look inside)

With the glow of the elements, they all creates a magical rainbow. And it heading towards Mistress Star.

Song:

You've got to believe

(you've got to believe)

Mistress Star can't move away and is being caught in the vortex of the Magic of Friendship. Sun flies over to the vortex to see Mistress Star is disappearing and the real Falling Star is struggling.

Sun calls out as she reaches out her hand, "Falling Star, take my hand!"

Song:

In the Power of love

Falling Star looks up to see Sun in her transformation.

In tears Falling Star reaches out her hand cries out, "Sun!"

Song:

In the Power of Love

The two girls grab each others hand, Then Sun begins to pull Falling Star until she and her ego, Mistress Star is separated from each other. Sun then pulls Falling Star into a hug while her new gem changes into a shiny crown with the gem in the middle.

Song:

In the Power of Love

Falling Star feels Sun magic, love, and friendship around herself. She she hugs Sun back with tears of joy falls down her face. She know knows that she has a true friend who risked her life to save her from her mistake.

Then a white glow surrounds the room as the elements and heart gems do their magic.

Power of Love from Sailor Moon


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Finally Facing The Bully

"Falling Star…" Sun voice asks.

Falling Star begins to open her eyes, and see Sun along with Adagio, Twilight, and Fluttershy.

Sun worridley asks, "Falling Star, are you okay?"

"Where… where am I?" Falling Star weary asks.

"You in the gym at your school in Manehattan," Rainbow answers.

Falling Star begins to sit up as she asks, "How did I got here?"

"You turned into a magic wielding nutcase that flew here with Sun in order to get revenge on your school," Sonata answers.

"You also turned everyone in your school into zombie slaves," Pinkie adds.

Falling Star stares at Pinkie and Sonata with a shocked expression on her face, and blink three times.

Sun cheeks begin to blush a bit, and says, "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

Before Falling Star can asks, she hears Rarity screams, scaring the others in the process.

Fluttershy becomes spooked, and asks, "What?! What is it?!"

"It's gorgeous," Rarity happily exclaims, looking at Sun's head.

The others look on Sun's head, and notice the crown with the gem matching her necklace on her head.

Applejack asks, "When in cinnamon sticks did you get that crown there?"

"I… I have no idea," Sun answers in shock.

"You have to admit, I think it looks smashing on you," Adagio complements.

"You look kind of like a princess wearing it," Aria adds.

The others nod their heads agreeing.

Then Sun notices something and asks, "What happened to the elements, and the hearts?"

"Well, our hearts were put back in our bodies," Sonata answers.

Then Rainbow says sounding disappointed, "But the elements disappeared, and I was so looking forward on keeping it."

"It's probably for the best. The elements did belong in Equestria after all," Rarity replies.

"Yeah… and we also have one thing to worry about," Sun nervously replies.

"What's that?" Pinkie asks.

Twilight nervously laughs and says, "I think what Sun is saying is that how are we going to explain this whole thing to the students at Falling Star's school."

Sun, Falling Star, and the others look to see all the students of the school staring at them, and are not saying a word. Sun and her friends don't know what to say or do about the situation. Since they've seen what has happened, there no way for them to get them out of it.

Pinkie giggles nervously, and says, "I guess we all owe you an explanation."

"Yes, we do," A female voice answers.

Falling Star becomes stunned to hear it, and tries her best to hid behind Sun. the girls are shocked to see a girl who looks exactly like Adagio walks up to them with a smirk on her face. However, this girl has different clothes, appearance, and is showing an devious look on her face.

Sun firmly looks at her, and says, "I'm assuming your Dark Harmony?"

"I'm guessing the weaking told you about it. But I'd appreciate it if you step aside so that I can 'talk' with her" Dark Star says with a smirk on her face.

"And why would we do that?" Twilight asks with a serious look on her face.

Dark Harmony laughs, and says, "Seriously, have you forgotten that she turned into a monster, and ruined the school dance. Let's not forget, that she is a nobody that needed to be taught a lesson.

Falling Star begins to whimper hearing it. Sun continues to stand by her side to defend her. Rainbow and Applejack gets in front of her for muscle defence.

Adagio gets into Dark Harmony's face, and stencil says, "If I were you, I'd wash that mouth of yours."

Everyone in the gym, excluding the girls gasp to see what just happened. They are more socks to see how Adagio Dazzle and Dark Harmony look alike, except for cloth and color difference.

Still shocked, Dark Harmony asks, "Who are you?"

"My name is Adagio Dazzle, and I will like it if you leave my friend, Falling Star alone," Adagio answers.

"You're kidding right?" Dark Harmony asks.

"Nope. She's one hundred percent seriou," Rinow answers.

"And we're serious too,"Applejack adds.

Dark Harmony huffs and says, "Yeah right. Why in the world would you want to be friends with that weakling? Even after what she have turned into and what she did to us. What almost did to you.

"Wouldn't burn your mouth off to say thank you," Aria repelis.

"That's right. You and everyone in this school logically responsible for what happened Fallen Star to begin with," Twilight says with an anger look on her face.

"What that supposed to mean?" Dark Harmony angrily asks.

Sun feels that she has enough of Dark Harmony's back talk.

She turns o th gird and asks, "Can you girls watch her for me?"

Fluttershy and few of the girl nod their heads, and agree to watch Falling Star. Sun then gets up and walk towards Dark Harmony with stern look on her face and is going to comfort her.

When she comes face to face with Dark armoney, Sun angrily explains, "Listen Dark Harmony, I don't know why you and everyone decided to be meant Falling Star, but what you did is not okay. Falling Star may no acted b he wasn't hurt and humiliated by what you and all the students did, not to mention betrayed by her friend. It hurt her that she ran away to Central City, and was hit by magic. Over time, the magic within her begin to feed off her negative emotions, and caused the magic to get out of hand It made her desire to get even with you and all the students of this school because extreme, and wanted to make you all regret, and it made it worse for everyone."

"Yeah right, like you expect me believe that," Dark Star brushes wat Sun says.

Sun becomes angry at yet calmly says, "Look, what you everyone and everyone in this high school did is what cause Falling Star to become Mistress Star because of who you treated her."

"And it also caused Falling Star to make property damage at CHS without even knowing it," Rainow adds.

Rarity of over and says "She was so depressed about what you all have done that caused her to runaway from her family, and are probably worried sick about her."

"You all hurt Falling Star really bad, and none of you cared," Fluttershy angrily adds.

"Not all of us," A boy's voice says in calm tone.

Sun and the others look to the crowd of students, and see a large student coming towards them. This large students is almost as tall at a grown up, and has a large stomach. He has light peach skin, a messy blond hair, and blue eyes. He is wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and black and white tennis shoes. He is also wearing a brown backpack.

Falling Star says in a calm yet shocked look on her face, "Big Mike."

"You know him?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes. He was one of my dear friends, but when I started begging bullied, I lost touch with him," Falling Star sadly explains.

Big Mike nods his head, and says, "Yes, and I feel so ashamed for not coming to your aid sooner. I guess I was afraid of being bullied too. However, I realized that I turned into a coward. Now…"

Big Mike walks over to the others and face the crowd, "I'm going to stand up for you and be by you and your new friends' side."

Falling Star eyes sparkle and says, "Oh Mikey!"

"Mikey?" Rarity replies with a giggle.

"Why yes, that is the nickname she used to call me. My dear friends and family always call me Mikey," Big Mike confirms.

Dark Harmony is getting a bit unhappy and angrily says, "You overgrown marshmallow!"

"Let him alone, and let it go," Applejack sternly demands.

"I am not leaving till you all move away from her," Dark Harmony furiously says.

Just then a female voice says, "Then you'll have to move me and my little sister too."

The others look to see two girls of different age walk towards Sun and the others. One of them has a gamboge color skin, different color amaranth hair and bang at her face, and bud green is wearing a orange and brown striped shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. She is holding to her older sister's hand who has a light crimson color skin, bright gamboge hair, and bright green eyes. She is wearing a red and black striped blouse a black skirt, and red boots. She is wearing a daisy in her hair, and has red earrings.

Shocked to see them, Applejack exclaims, "Babs, Sunflower, you go here!"

"Yes, and like Mike, my sister and I were friends with Falling Star till Dark Harmony because herto becomes distant from us," Sunflower explains, feeling guilty.

We say Falling Star being bullied, and we didn't do anything. Mostly because, Dark Harmony also bully us one and a while, and we didn't want to get involved," Babs adds, holding her sister's hand.

"But now we want to help too," Sunflower says.

She and her little sister stand by Mikey and is helping protect Falling Star. With that, man students begin to walk up to the group, and defend Falling Star along with Sun and the girls. Then one of the girls walk over, and ends up catching Falling Star and Dark Harmony's attention.

Dark Harmony exclaims, in rage, "Glory Stone! You too!"

Falling Star gasps to see that her old best friend decide to defend her.

Glory Stone turns to Dark Harmony, and sternly explains, "Yes. I was getting tired of taking orders from you. The only reason why I took a part of this is because of you. I was nothing more than a coward to abandon Falling Star like that, and I'm no going to do it again."

With that, Glory Stone begins to walk where Falling Star is and looks ashamed.

When she reaches Falling Star, she sadly says, "I know that you may never want to forgive me, but at least let me make this up to you by letting me help you, okay."

Holding a surprised look, Falling Star simply nods her head, and says, "Um, okay?"

Before long, every students in Falling Star's school is taking her side, and Dark Harmony is lift all alone. Dark Harmony begins to furious that she can' contain herself anymore. Instead of lashing out like everyone expects her to, she gets on her knees, and hasn't said a word. Just then, tears begin to fall on her face, and begins to cry, and cry. Soon everyone is looking confused to see Dark Harmony is crying and seems that a lot of it is coming out.

Sun decides that it's time for her to have a talk with Dark Harmony. She begins to walk towards the depressed girl. The Falling Star begins to walk besides her which stops Sun for a minute Falling Star nods her head, and Sun nods her head understanding what Falling Star wants to do. The two then walks towards the bully who is still Harmony look to see Sun and Falling Star looking at her from thirstanding pssistion.

Still in tears, Dark Harmony says in spit, "What are you doing? I suppose you're going to do something to me now."

"No. We're here to help you up," Falling Star answers with a calm smile.

Then hold out her hand to Dark Harmony. Dark Harmony is stunned to see what her victim is doing.

Dark Harmony glares at Falling Star and asks, "Why would you want to do that? After I've been bullying you."

"Because I don't want to make that mistake when I was controlled with magic Plus, I've been in the position you are now, and I want some answers..." Falling Star answers, and stop in the middle of her sentence.

Dark Harmony stress at Falling Star for a minute, then grabs her hand. Then Falling Star help get up who is wiping tears from her face. Falling Star turns to Sun, and Sun nods her head in reply. Falling Star takes a deep breath so she can calm down, and decides to get some answers.

Falling Star asks, "I want to know why you've been bullying me when you transferred to my school during freshman year? So I'm the smartest girl in school, and that I' how you say it the 'teacher's pet', and that my parents are famous. So what? I'm just like a normal person, and you have no right to be so rotten to me or do all those nasty pranks on me. My life is not your business. What have ever done to you… nothing."

Hearing Falling Star's story, this shocked Sun and the girls about all this. Dark Harmony begins to shed some tears even more.

Then Dark Harmony confesses feeling ashamed, "I… I was bullied back at my old school in Trottingham."

"What?!" Sun and Falling Star exclaims in shock.

"I was too shy when I was young, and let everyone get away with everything. What's more that I was too afraid to tell someone. So I've decided that I could to what I can to avoid being bullied here. That's why I've been bullying you and everyone else. I was always so scared, so I've decided to make the first move and bully anyone to avoid it myself, " Dark Harmony admits in tears.

Still unbelieving it, Falling Star asks, "You mean, you were so scared about being bullied hear that you've decided to be a bully instead."

Dark Harmony nods her head in reply.

"I… I have no idea," Falling Star says looking stunned.

Tn Sun comes over and says, "Dark Harmony,I'm sorry that you were bullied before coming to this school. But being a bully isn't the way to do it. You could have tried to befriend a Falling Star and not the students.

"But instead you've decided to bully me and everyone else, and ultimately make my life miserable," Falling Star frmly adds.

In tears, Dark Harmony says, "I'm sorry Falling Star… I really am... I feel so ashamed! How can I make all of this up, especially you."

Falling Star can see that Dark Harmony has gone through the same pain she,and decided to avoid it by being mean. It reminds her on how Dark Harmony has caused her pain, and wanted to do something mean too. This make her realizes one pain leads to another, and it end up going out of control.

Falling Star sighs and says,"Look, it's not going to be easy to forgive you, but… I'll try because I was also in your shoes and it hurt. I guess… if we both told at least someone what is goin on, all of this could have been avoided at a long long. Plus, I'll try to forgive you for bullying me, if you can forgive me for turning into a crazed magical creature trying to get revenge on you."

"I will, and I guess we can call this even," Dark Harmony replies. Then shows a calm smile on her face.

Falling Star smiles and starting to feel better. Falling Star and Dark Harmony shake hands ad agree to never have this again. Everyone in the school begin to cheer. Sun and her friends are happy that Falling Star is relieved from her pain, as well as Dark Harmony.

First Falling Star and Dark Harmony go talk to their principal about what's been going between them, and what's been going on since she ran away from home. Including on how Falling Star trashed the gym, but leave out the magic inside. He is disappointed in Dark harmony for her behavior, but can understand why she done it. Of course, he decided to give the two community service and detention for the damaged that's been caused.

Later on, Sun and the girls help Falling Star get back to her house that has red walls, a black roof, and a dark red brick chimney in the top. Falling Star feels a bit worried about being back home, but knows that it's about time that she does. With her new friends support, Falling Star walks up to the door, knocks on it a few times, and wait for someone to answer. Falling Star gulps, and is feeling nervous. When the door opens, Falling Star's mother opens the door wearing her nightgown. She is shocked to see Falling Star. Just then, Falling Sta's move begins to ry with joy and pull her daughter into a hug, and is very happy she is home. Falling Star hugs her mother too, and is very happy to see her again.

Sun and her friend begin to shed tears too, and glad Falling Star is able to return home. Course, her stuff is still back at Canterlot City an will have to send them to her. One thing they do know, they help Falling Star an save her from out of control magic, and help herschool make a new start with the students. Transforming wit tir wings, the girls head back home to Canterlot City and glad to life will be back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Star Falls Back to Canterlot City

For the past two month, Sun and her friends have go about with their everyday lives, and do what they can to help with the school fundraiser for the damage to the school and to go to Camp Everfree for the Summer. They done car washes, bake sales, pet sitting, anything they can think of. Soon, they are able to earn enough money to go to Camp Everfree. Of course, Falling Star is able to send money to pay for the damage she has caused to the school.

One saturday afternoon, Sun and her friends are gathered at Sugarcube Corner for some snacks and drinks. They are also studying for finals that is coming up in less then two weeks. Of course, Twilight and Sun are considered the smartest girls in school, so they help the others whenever they can.

Rainbow Dash groans with frustration, and says, "All this math is hurting my brain."

"And it's so boring," Sonata adds, putting her head on the table.

"Sonata, we're all bored of all this studying, but we have finals coming up and we have to study," Aria says with her eye narrow.

But Sun says with a calm smile, "Don't worry guys, we're all here to study together. And also, school will be out soon. You all know what that means."

"We get to spend the first week of summer at Camp Everfree," applejack answers.

"And we get to go to the beach," Rarity says with glee.

Adagio eat this, and say, "And we get to wear some stylish swimsuits, and see the cute boys working out."

"You read my mind of on stylish outfits, and hunky boys," Rarity says.

"Oh brother," Rainbow replies feeling a bit annoyed.

"I'm looking forward on going to Camp Everfree and get to be one with nature," Fluttershy says happily.

"I'm sure looking to ruffin it," Applejack replies.

"I'm excited too. But when I first heard about it, I was a little nervous about it," Sun camly replies.

"Why you say that?" Pinkie asks.

"Because Camp Everfree reminds me of the Everfree Forest back in Equestria. I'm luckily it doesn't have unnatural behavior on weather, plants, and animal so I'm a okay in going to camp" Sun says.

Sonata laughs, and says, "And your dad is going to be one of the chaperions. He mentioned about looking something called Bigfoot."

"Bigfoot? You mean that strange hairy monster that lives in a forest," Aria asks.

"That's the one," Sonaa happily answers.

Sun chuckles and says, "I remember. Bigfoot have always been a fun passion for my dad, but I think he'll fall into a hole if he actually saw him."

"Don't know about falling into a hole, but it makes a good hiding spot so Bigfoot won't see you," Pinkie happily replies.

The girls begin laughing hearing that statement, and think it's true. Just then, the girls hear a vibrating noise. Sun hears that it's coming from her purse, and takes out her phone.

She looks at her email, and happily says, "Hey, I got an email from Falling Star."

"Wow! We haven't heard from her in 2 weeks," Pinkie happily replies.

Then Rainbow asks, "So what she said."

Sun looks at her phone as she reads, "

Dear Sun,

Sorry that I haven't been texting or calling her lately I've been very buy. How are you and the others been doing? As for me, things have been getting a lot better at my school, and I end up being with my old friends again. I have some amazing news. My mom who is famous chef is going to open her own restaurant in Canterlot City, and it's been decided that I'm going to CHS with you at the end of the summer. I'm expected to move around finals week so I'm doing mine a little early. Also, I'm going to move to the house across the street from yours. I'm so excited that I'm going to school with you With permission from my parents, and the principals of high school I get to go to Camp Everfree with you. Hope to see you all soon, and hope I have a great summer with you.

Your friend,

Falling Star."

Sun and the girls are surprised to hear what Falling Star's letter has to say, and become very excited.

Pinkie cheers, "Yay! Falling Star is going to stay at Canterlot City."

"And is going to school with us," Sonata happily adds.

Then Applejack says to Sun, "Looks like you and I are going to have a new neighbor."

"Yeah. I can' wait till she comes," Sun replies.

"And we get to have another study buddy for us," Rainbow says.

"Why you say that?" Twilight asks.

"So that way I have another friend helping me out with my assignments," Rainbow replies

Then Fluttershy asks, "I wonder if she has any pets?"

"I remember her telling me that she doesn't have any pets. She said that her dad is allergic to fur," Sun replies.

"Oh. Well, I think I have help her find the perfect pet that will be good for her," Fluttershy calmly says.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Looks like I got a party to plan for Falling Star's welcome party."

The girls giggle hearing Pinkie is going to go into party mode. Of course, they have a reason to friend Falling Star is going to be moving here, and will be going to school with them. She is also going to take part in their field trip to Camp Everfree after school. Pinkie decides that after Falling Star and her family settle in, she going to throw a party in their new house. And Sun and her friends agree to help them.

A few weeks later after taking their finals. Sun and her friends are walking to Applejack's house to study for their last final the next day. Just then, they look to see the moving truck is at a light blue house with a green roof on it. What really make them happy is to see Falling Star sitting on the porch in front of the house.

Sun happily calls out," Falling Star!"

Falling Star looks to see Sun and happily shouts, "Sun! Girls!"  
Falling Star gets up from her seat, and runs to the girls with joy. Sun and the others are happy to see Falling Star again, and are happy to help her get settled in. For the rest of the afternoon, Sun and the girls have help Falling Star and her family settle in and help get their stuff in order.

Of course, the girls are surprised to see Falling Star's parents and older sister especially her father. Turns out, her father is a film actor and set designer for many movies, including the Daring Do movies. Sun, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle are amazed to hear that Falling Star's Father, Star Painter plays Dr. Caballeron in the films, and will be working on the sets for the new Daring Do movie. Pinkie, Applejack, Falling Star, and her mother. Star Flakes have talk about cooking and making snacks for everyone. They also hear that Falling Star's sister, Star Shower is part of the police force, and sometimes do security duty when her father is on set for acting or designing the scenes. For the rest of the day, the girls have help Falling Star and her family get their house finish. They also stay for dinner the night.

The next day after school, Sun and her friends are at Falling Star's house and Pinkie is throwing a party for Falling Star's Welcome Party. The Rainbooms have decided to let Falling Star join the first, she feels a bit shy and get a little stage fright, but Sun and the others are willing to help her. Pinkie also invites some of the students at school to join the party. Everyone who come are eating food, playing games, and talking to each other.

Close to the d.j system, The Rainboom are ready to perform.

Rainbow holds the microphone, and says, "Hello everyone, are you all ready to rock?"

Everyone cheer to hear it, and are ready to listen to music.

Sun holding the microphone says, "Before we get started, we like to introduce you to our newest member of The Rainboom… Falling Star."

Everyone clap and cheer as Falling Star walk on stage with a nice dress Rarity has made for her.

"Hello everyone, I am very pleased to be here. But I am really happy to have met such wonderful friends who cared about me, so I am honored to be in their band and their friend… So are you ready to hear us play?" Falling Star announces with a smile.

Everyone clap and cheer and are going to hear them play.

Pinkie taps the drum sticks as she shouts, "One, two, three, four!"

With that, The Rainbooms are playing their instruments. Then each of the girls, excluding Falling Star transform with their pony parts. Sun holding one of the microphones and begins to sing.

 **Sun:**

 _Oh-ooh_

 _La-da-da-da-da_

 _I never knew I lost ya till I found ya_

 _And I never guessed how close you were to me_

 _And, now, I wanna throw my arms around ya_

 _Tell a thousand tales that will astound ya_

 _Everything about you tells me this was meant to be_

 _Don't you see_

 **The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:**

 _I'm on your side_

 _Let's take this ride_

 _And together we're facing the world_

 _Doing things nobody's done before_

 _And the great divide_

 _Doesn't seem so wide anymore_

 **Falling Star:**

 _I can't recall what life was like without ya_

 _Now, it feels as though we've never been apart_

 _Tell me every tiny thing about ya_

 _Anything you'll say I'll never doubt ya_

 _We're meant to be together I can feel it in my heart_

 _It's just the start_

 **The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:**

 _I'm on your side_

 _Let's take this ride_

 _And together we're facing the world_

 _Doing things nobody's done before_

 **Falling Star:**

 _(never done before)_

 **The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:**

 _And The Great Divide_

 _Doesn't seem so wide_

 **Sun:**

 _And if you'll be there beside me when I falter_

 **Falling Star:**

 _(You'll be there beside me when I falter)_

 **Sun:**

 _Then whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride_

 **Falling Star:**

 _(Take it all in stride)_

 **Sun and Falling Star:**

 _I'm on your side_

 _The great divide_

 _Doesn't seem so wide_

 **All:**

 _I'm on your side_

 **Sun:**

 _(on your side)_

 **All:**

 _Let's take this ride_

 **Falling Star:**

 _(take this ride)_

 **All:**

 _And together we're facing the world_

 _Doing things nobody's done before_

 **Falling: Star:**

 _(never done before)_

 **All:**

 _And The Great Divide_

 **Sun:**

 _(and The Great Divide)_

 **All:**

 _Doesn't seem so wide..._

 **Sun and Falling Star:**

 _anymore_

Falling tar's family and some of the kids clap enjoying the song. After that, everyone are enjoying the rest of the party. Sun and Falling Star are sitting on the table and see the party is going will.

Just then, Sun has thought of something very important, and has been wondering for sometime.

She turns to Falling Star says says, "There is still something I've been wondering about since we've met, though."

"What's that?" Falling Star asks.

"Where did the magic that strock you come from?" Sun answers with a question.

Sun and Falling Star begin to think about it, and realized there is a strange mystery, but that's will have to wait for another time.

 **The Great Divide from Tinkerbell and Secret of the Wings**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Time has Finally Come

Over two months ago in Equestria a The Tree of Harmony. The elements has left Equestria to give power to Sun and her friends. Then magically they all of the elements reappear in front of the tree. Then goes back to their original slots. When they return to their branches and the middle of the tree, The Tree of Harmony along with the elements begin to glow very bright. Then magically another branch begins to grow on the tree. The branch continues to grow until it reaches to the end. Then it creatures an empty slot at the end, that look like a sun. Then The Tree of Harmony stops glowing.

A month later in Equestria, Twilight along with the girls, Spike, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are walking through the Everfree Forest. They are going to pay a visit to The Tree of Harmony. Earlier today, the map in Twilight Castle has summed the girls and the two princess to the tree. Usually it's for a friendship Problem, but not this time. This time the map wants them to go to the tree itself. Of course, there is something that's been bothering them.

"I still don't get why the map wanted us to go to The Tree of Harmony. It's not like there's a friendship problem we needed to solve," Rainbow complains.

Then Applejack suggests, "Maybe the map wanted us to go to the tree for a different reason."

"But what reason will that be? Why? Even the princesses need to come with us," Rarity asks.

"My sister and I are wondering about it ourselves, but for us to be summoned here is for a powerful reason," Princess Celestia calmly says.

Then Princess Luna says, "And the only way to find out is to answer the map's calling."

"I sure hope we find an answer," Twilight says, sounding a bit worried.

"Me too. I hope the tree is not endanger again," Fluttershy shutters.

"We'll know soon enough, because we're almost there," Pinkie says, pointing her hoof to the trail.

The girls, Spike, and the princesses can see that they have made it to the old castle, and know that they're almost to the tree. They walk down the stairs and are heading to the tree to see what is going on.

When the reach the tree, everypony gasp in shock to see what they're seeing. They see a brand new branch on The Tree of Harmony. This seems like a very good reason why the Tree of Harmony has summoned them here.

Still shocked, Twilight tries to say, "What?! When?! How?! Why?! When did this happened?!"

"This is very surprisingly indeed," Princess Luna replies.

Then Pinkie happily shouts, "Wow! The Tree of Harmony has grew a brand new branch."

"But how?" Applejack asks.

"And why?" Rarity adds.

Then Fluttershy asks, "And when?"

"And who?" Pinkie adds.

Rainbow looks at Pinkie and asks, "What do you mean by who?"

"Well, the branch doesn't have an element inside, so somepony must have it. And that somepony can tell us the reason why the branch is there," Pinkie explains.

The others look at Pinkie with a confused point, and yet, they believe that she has a point.

Then Twilight asks, "But who does this element belong to?"

She then flies to the branch to take a closer look, and asks, "And why does this looks familiar?"

Then Rarity says, "You have to admit, this mark looks a lot like Princess Celestia's cutie mark."

"Yes, but her mark is already on the tree. There has to be somepony else with a similar mark," Twilight says, scratching her head as she thinks of who mark can this belongs to.

Just then, The Element of Magic begins to glow. Suddenly Twilight ends up being pulled towards her element. Then her hoof is on the element. Twilight tries to pull it out, but she can't seem to get off. Everypony else are shocked to see this.

Spike worriedly asks, "Twilight, is something wrong?"

"My hoof is stuck to the element. I can't get it off!" Twilight panicky answers as she tries to get her hoof unstuck.

But before anypony can do something, the other elements including the sun and moon marks on the tree begin to glow too. Then the others, excluding Spike are being dragged to the Tree of Harmony. Spike tries to pull Rarity away, but ends up getting dragged along with her. Soon enough, eight ponies are stuck on the tree. Spike is holding Rarity by the other hoof.

Rainbow struggles as she angrily shouts, "What in Equestria is going on here?"

"Sister, what is happening?" Princess Luna asks.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Princess Celestia sadly answers.

Fluttershy becomes scared and screams, "That's not the answer I was hoping to hear!"

Just then, the tree begins to glow again. Suddenly the tree is changing the surrounding of the cave. And changes to a large gym where a lot of human students are in. Everypony in who are on the tree are shocked to see this.

Rarity looks at Twilight, and asks, "Twilight, what is that place?"

"It looks like a gym like the one at Canterlot High, but this one is different have have none of the students I recognized," Twilight answers.

Then Princess Luna asks, "But why do they all look afraid, and some look like they're in some kind of trance.

Then Spike scaredly asks, "And… is that Sun and her friend with some kind of magical evil lady?"

The mares look, and gasp to see what is going on. Sun and her her friends are being confronted by an evil woman with magical abilities.

Applejack, "What in tarnation is happening?"

"I guess we'll just have to watch and see what will happen," Twilight answers.

Everypony agree to watch and see what is going on. They see Sun and her friends are confronting the evil lady. Just then, Sun is holding a glowing orb that shows the color crimson red and gold yellow while the evil lady is holding a dark blue orb. Then they see Sun transform and with a nice outfit, and both of the magic users begin to use their orbs to repel each other. They become stunned to see The Elements of Harmony has shown up in the Human world and at Sun's friends. Even The Dazzlings heart come out of their bodies. The girls stand by Sun's said and all of them, including Twilight transform. With the lights of the elements and hearts combine with the orb Sun s holding, it transform into the gem that is the same as the branch on the element. Then transform to a crown as Sun reaches to the lady caught in the rainbow vortex. When She pulls her out, they're shocked to see a girl who looks like Falling Star. The last few scenes show that Sun and her friends help Falling Star confront a girl who looks like Adagio and help her reunite her with her family.

After a long time of seeing the scene of actions, they all disappear, and everypony back to the cave. With that, the elements stop glowing, the girls are set free, and fall down on top of each other. Luckily, they are able to get up after the collision on the ground. However, they are confused to what they have seen.

Rainbow breaks the silence, and asks, "What in the hay just happened?"

"I think we just found our answer to this mystery. That element was from Sun, your old student," Princess Luna answers, looking at her sister.

However, Princess Celestia is not replying to her sister, and the others are starting to take notice.

Twilight walks over, and asks, "Princess Celestia, is there something wrong?"

Princess Celestia snaps out of her gaze, and says with a calm smile, "Nothing the matter, just… proud on how much my old student has learned and what she was able to do with the new magic in that world."

Twilight smiles agreeing with the princess, and says, "I admit, I'm proud her too. She wa able to make friends, and was able to help so many people. I guess the element sensed it, and with help of her friends… create an element of her very own."

"But why?" Spike asks.

"That's probably something we don't know, but one thing I do know that Sun was able to do something that was never been done before. She have create a new element of harmony to help protect Equestria because she understand friendship like you . The lessons she learned in the the world have taught well in more ways that I can imagine…" Princess Celestia answers, showing a smile on her face an looking at the others.

Princess Celestia then looks at the branch with the empty slot, proves that it belongs to Sun. She then show a small tear from her eyes with smile on her face. The girls, Spike, even Princess Luna notice the happy tears coming from her eyes.

Princess Celestia looks at the other with a calm smile and show tears coming from her face

Then finally says, "Sun has finally proven that she's ready."


End file.
